Book II: The Hargreaves Baby
by Jade-Kinneas
Summary: From the bright lights to the dark nights. Cain and Jill are making their way through the bloody life. A night at the opera quickly turns into the night of the baby. Question is, can our noble duo handle it?
1. The Leading Lady

Book Two: The Hargreaves's Baby

_Chapter 1: The Leading Lady_

_Roads have changed.  
Faces are different.  
It was my city.  
I do not know it anymore.  
Now I'm just a stranger  
Without a native land  
__Houses have changed.  
Voices are different._

Anytime, Anywhere-Sarah Brightman

* * *

"Oh such a lovely place." Maryweather sat, leaning over the balcony in the London opera House. Her blonde curls bouncing about in the red ribbon.

Jill grasped the ruby bow of her dress, making sure the child didn't go over. "Mary, true this place is handsome, don't lean over the banister like that."

The blonde made a face at the older girl, "I can't help it! I've never been to the opera before." She turned her little cerulean eyes to her brother. "Big brother usually went by himself, so he could play with girls."

Cain smiled at his little sister, "Mary, whatever are you talking about?" Ebony locks fell into his emerald eyes as he turned his attention below them.

"You only brought me this time because Jill would have beaten you up with her fan."

The dark haired noble looked to the blonde, "Mary you have such an imagination."

Jill reached out, petting the child's head. "Don't worry my little cherub, I believe you. That's why you're between us." She shot Cain a dark smile.

The boy turned from her, knowing her words spoken to be true.

"Pie Jesu, salva nos…" Marian Willcotts's voice was strong, her presence beautiful. Her golden curls bounced around her chocolate orbs, sparkling underneath the bright lights.

Coretta Maryot watched enviously from behind the curtain. She should be up there, not Marian. The only star around here was her!

Cu…or…"Marian gasped, her throat closing up. "He.." the woman collapsed to the stage.

The cast rushed out to the stage, checking the woman.

"SHE'S DEAD!"

* * *

"I just can't believe she's gone. I admired her so." Coretta dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. 

An officer asked her a few more questions before letting her go.

Cain watched from a far the woman. His eyes landed on her hands, his brows perking up. "Jill, take Mary and wait for me in the carriage."

The raven haired girl started to protest, but a gentle peck on the lips stopped her. "Do as I say."

Jill turned to Mary, who was busy talking to one of the actors. "Mary, come alone now."

Coretta headed backstage when Cain intercepted. She jumped in surprise. "Oh, hello there." She smiled flirty at the boy.

"Hello lady Orange."

The woman stopped, her green eyes frightened. "I beg your pardon?"

Cain smiled, taking hold of her wrists. "I couldn't help but notice that your finger tips are orange, slowly turning blue. You know, a poison called Baine does the same thing when spilt on skin. Among other things. It slowly suffocates someone if ingested."

Coretta's eyes widen in horror, "Wha..what are you talking about?"

"Coretta, is this man bothering you?"

A man with wavy brown hair came up. Staring at Cain with a hard glare.

The boy gave them both an evil sneer, "Oh heavens no. Good evening." With that the count vanished.

* * *

"What did he say to you?" the man pushed the woman into an empty dressing room. 

Coretta turned to the man. "Nothing Peter, he's just trying to frighten me." She placed her hands on his face. "We'll be fine, no one knows what we did."

Peter shoved her away, "What _we_ did. You mean, what you did. I did nothing but get the poison for you. Nothing more."

Coretta came back to him, "Nothing will happen, I swear!" She grabbed his hands, the man's his orange as well.

"It better not."

The woman tried to smile, but felt woozy. "Yes, I…I…" Peter began to fade as an image of Marian replaced him.

"How could you Coretta? How could you kill me?"

Terrified the woman backed away. She bumped into a table, noticing a letter opener on its surface.

Peter looked at her oddly. "What's the matter with you?" He moved away from her, eyeing the blade in her hand. "Put that down!"

"You're dead Marian! I'll kill you again!" She swung the blade, burying it into the man's chest.

Peter fell back, gasping for air.

Coretta stepped back with a deranged smile on her face. The image of Marian still present before her, "NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Petrified the woman turned and ran out the window.

Her scream rang out before she landed on the pavement.

* * *

Jill jumped hearing a scream. "What was that?" she was in mid-stride of getting into the carriage. Her eyes darted around. 

Cain squeezed her hand, giving a reassuring smile. "Don't worry it's nothing."

* * *

End of Leading Lady 


	2. The TaleTell Heart

_Should I return to trace the shadows of my chases  
My steps will echo there from sand to stone  
I Will never let my eyelids close on empty spaces  
My dreams will find the void with tales unknown  
Know the mighty infinite obscures the far horizon  
The whispered road I take will never bend  
And will the wind return my story to its promise  
Or will my story chase me to my end _

"Promise" from _Arabian Nights_-Sarah Brightman

Chapter 2: The Tale-Tell Heart

* * *

Cain stood over a grave, silently staring down at the marker. 

_"Here lies Zachary Riles Venson."_

Chartreuse eyes closed, remembering the previous day.

* * *

"I'm sorry count that you missed my son, but he wasn't a very healthy soul. I can't even begin to tell you what happened."

Graham Venson sat cross leg in an arm chair, a faint smile on his lips.

Cain glared at him; he knew the man was lying. His friend Zack had invited him to the small wedding that was supposed to take place in the town church.

He arrived there, only to learn of his friend's strange disappearance.

Cain's thoughts were interrupted when a stocky girl came in. Her hair was messily stuck under a white cap, her eyes and cheeks puffy from crying.

Golden eyes widen; he immediately recognized her from the picture he received of Zack and his betrothed.

But the girl before him was merely a hollow shell of the vital young woman he'd seen.

"Ah, Ruby. So nice of you to bring us tea." Graham spoke softly.

No sooner than the words we're spoken, the girl began to tremble.

She came up to them on Cain's side.

The man frowned angrily at her, Cain noticed.

Ruby was trembling greatly by the time she reached Cain. Her legs suddenly gave out as she collapsed.

Being quick Cain placed a steadying hand to the tray. His other, helping cushion the woman's fall.

"Ruby you idiot! Look what you almost did!" Graham roared.

"I…I'm sorry sir."

"It's quite alright." Cain murmured moving aside stray strands of her hair. His hidden hand had produced a clear vile and was pour a liquid into the distant cup. This made it more full of liquid.

Ruby saw this as she was startled, but her surprise slowly turned to happiness. She gave Cain a crooked smile.

The boy removed his cup and the tea pitcher, "Here, let's lighten your load." The cup and pitcher was placed on the table beside him.

He gave Ruby a hand up; she smiled at him, "Thank you sir."

She took the other cup to Graham.

The man latched onto her wrist tightly, leering at her. "Do be careful Ruby. You don't wasn't to be punished for breaking my fine dishes. Do you?"

The woman trembled, "No sir."

Graham grabbed his cup, releasing the girl. "That'll be all."

Shaking she nodded, slowly retreating.

"As I said count, " Graham took a sip of tea. "I don't know where my son is."

Cain pressed the cup to his lips, refusing to allow any fluid to pass his lips.

"Mm…" the tea is better than usual.' Graham commented drinking greedily at his tea.

Emerald eyes glowed evilly, watching the man drink. "Oh yes, I agree with you fully."

"Sorry that you came out here for nothing." Graham smiled; fear rose up in his throat, hearing a beating. A heart beating, that didn't belong to either him or Cain.

The man coughed, "Again I offer you my sincerest apologies, but I must ask you to leave. I suddenly feel tired."

Cain smiled faintly, "Of course."

* * *

'_Bump…bump…'_

Graham rolled over in bed restlessly. It was still there, the beating of that damn heart.

'_bump…bump…bump…'_

It was getting louder! It wouldn't go away!

'bump…bump…'

Closer came the noise, again and again! Would it never ease? Would it haunt him to his death?

Graham took the pillow, covering his head. Praying that the wretched noise would not penetrate his barrier.

'_BUMP…BUMP…BUMP…'_

"SCOUNDREL! I've had enough!" Graham yelled. He ran downstairs, waking up the house with this act.

The man flew into the living room, tearing up the floorboards. All the while he cursed and swore loudly.

The body of a young man soon appeared. He was lying in an unnatural position, his face halfway ripped open, several insects crawling about his corpse.

"Sir?" Some of the servants called, coming down the stairs.

Graham picked up a poker from the fire place. He began to stab the body, ranting and raving.

Soon his vicious stabbings became a brutal beating. "Stay dead you fool, I've already killed you!"

* * *

Cain continued to look down at Zack's grave as Ruby slowly approached him from the side.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The couple stood in silence for a while; the wind blew, moving Ruby's hair about.

"Tell me my lord, what happened to Graham? One moment he's fine, the next he's a raving mad man." The woman stopped, facing Cain finally. "What was that you gave him?"

The boy glanced at the woman, "Something to hear his heart better." With that said, Cain left.

_End of The Tale-Tell Heart….babump……babump….babump….

* * *

_

**A.N.**  
Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Adieu!


	3. The Hargreaves Baby Prelude The Raven

Ah, I'm back, I'm bold, maybe even beautiful! Okay, so I've watched too much Sailor Moon. But I have returned with another chapter to book two. Yayy! Thank you for your reviews Empress and 2 stu. Just hold on tight 2stu. This is going to be bumpy ride. Yeha! X-X Enjoy the chapter.

_I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me _

Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you

There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated

Forever Gone, Forever You – Evanescence

* * *

**Prelude: The Raven**

Gray clouds filled the early morning sky to the dismay of the little nine year old Jillian Willsting.

The raven haired girl sat quietly by her father, Viscount William Willsting.

The man sat up straight, resting his hands on his ebony cane. His brown and gray hair blew gently against his face, his cerulean eyes giving off slight flickers of light.

He may have been ill, but the man refused to show it. Only his little girl was allowed to see him so vulnerable. For she was like her mother and gave him an unexplainable power.

"Papa," her small voice called.

Lord Willsting smiled down at the child, "Yes _cara mia_."

Jill's little blue eyes went to her lavender dress, "Do I have to play with Elisabeth? She doesn't like me and mother Janet is always trying to compare me to her."

The man smiled, looking straight ahead... "Jillian we are from noble blood, which makes us very privilege. We are allowed to set an example for society and to the "non-society".

The girl frowned. "I don't understand papa."

"In other words _cara mia_, just because people act rude unto us does not mean we return the favor. When you do, you are no longer a noble; you have thrown it away to sink down to their level. Which you are better than that, so just smile and be polite."

Jill nodded, "Yes papa."

The carriage came to a halt in front of a large cottage.

Lord Willsting got out first, turning to pick up his daughter. He placed her down on the ground, patting her skirt down.

Taking hold of Jill's hand, he leaned heavily on the ebony cane. They started walking to the cottage.

The child ran ahead of her father; she knocked gently on the door, stepping back to retrieve her father's hand.

The door opened, Janet Hunter appearing.

"Oh William, so nice to see you again and little Jillian too." The woman smiled at the child.

Thinking of her father's words, she smiled back. "Hello mother Janet."

Viscount Tairra sat talking in the drawing room with the Hunters, leaving young Jillian to play with the Hunter children.

Richard ran across the yard, grasping Jill's hand tightly. "Come on, Elisabeth will catch us."

"Slow down, my legs are shorter than yours!" the raven haired girl cried, stumbling.

Edwin came up beside her, pulling the girl up in his arm. His little ash-blonde ponytail was flapping behind him.

"Ah! Put me down. My skirts coming up!" Jill grabbed at the bouncing material.

Richard smiled, wild auburn hair flying into his mouth. "You'll live!"

The girl scowled as Edwin shifted her under arm. This was embarrassing! Just because the boys were 12 and 13, much taller, and stronger than her, didn't mean they could treat her like this! A little damsel in distress.

"Adelaide, you can ride on my back when we stop," the blonde smiled, picking up on her resentment.

They ran into a group of bushes; the boys sunk down, pressing Jill between them.

A few minutes passed before the seeking Elisabeth appeared in the opening. "I know you're out there! Come out so I can tag you."

Jill rolled her eyes; like that was going to happen.

The group stayed put, not moving when the girl come past.

Richard started to snicker, causing Edwin and Jill to hit him. The girl shook her head, looking down.

Of course, that was a very bad mistake. For she saw the slithering form of a snake staring up at her.

"AHHHH!"

Elisabeth turned around when Jill screamed. Raven hair flying as she sped out of the bushes. Followed by the startled Edwin and Richard.

The seeking girl ran for Jill, slamming her body into the running girl.

Jill cried out as she fell to the ground, ripping her skirt.

Elisabeth smiled, "You're it."

The gloating girl stopped smiling when Jill slammed her fist into her face. "You demonic whore!"

Richard grabbed Jill before she could lunge on the hurting girl. "Jill calm down."

Azure eyes turned to him, "She did it on purpose Richard. She's nothing but a garbage scrounging alley cat!"

"You wretch, how dare you day that to me. I'm telling mother!" Elisabeth got up, starting to storm off.

Edwin grabbed her arm, "Stop being a brat Elisabeth! You pushed her, so you had it coming!" The boy glared at the girl, pushing her slightly. He looked at Jill, with his ruby orbs.

"Just start counting Adelaide."

The girl frowned, walking off. She was going to get that little brat before the day was over. Jill leaned against a tree, counting to fifty.

While the younger girl counted, the others hid.

"48…49…50!"

Azure eyes looked around; there was no sign of any one. Slowly she walked forward, looking in the usual spots.

Nothing.

She came to a small little pond, thinking of where they could be. A faint noise went past her ears.

Was it talking?

Jill walked toward the edge of the woods; she pushed back several ebony strands entering.

She continued to walk towards the sound, curious to the source. Stepping over several fallen trees and a few low stumps, an old three story house came into view.

An iron gate enclosed the structure.

Coming out of the woods, a dirt path led up to what seemed to be a garden.

"_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,"_

Stepping up to the old gate, Jill could see a young boy sitting on a stone bench. Talking to no one in particular, a book in hand.

"_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. "Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see, then, what threat is, and this mystery explore-"_

Jill didn't know what it was, but something about the boy was pulling at her heart. He seemed so, sad. She became so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally leaned on the gate.

Panic seized her heart when the iron cried under her weight.

The boy looked up, startled to see he wasn't alone.

Their eyes met.

Fear and awe engulfed the girl as she stared into his emerald eyes. She quickly hid behind a pillar, a bit embarrassed to have been caught staring. The thought of leaving started to sound good.

The sound of the boy's voice stopped her. It was closer this time.

"_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -"Tis the wind and nothing more!"_"

The boy pulled the gate open, hopping to tempt the new person's interest, perhaps her curiosity.

He placed his back to the stone pillar, continuing where he had left off. _"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,"_

Jill slowly peered around the corner, listening to the poem.

"_In there stepped a stately Raven of the Saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mein of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-Perched, and sat, and…"_

"Nothing more." Jill finished.

The boy slowly closed the book, studying the mysterious girl. "Tell me, are you my raven?"

Jill looked at him, confused by his strange question. "No, I'm just lost."

She started to grow nervous, seeing the dark haired boy carefully studying her.

Chartreuse eyes inspected every inch and part of the girl from her raven tresses to her little, lilac dress.

"It is rude to stare at someone." The girl snapped, a bit unnerved by the boy's golden eyes.

A smile touched his lips, "Then why are you staring so intently at me?"

Jill stopped, "Huh, I wasn't…I…Oh forget it." Angrily the girl spun around, ebony hair splaying around her small body.

The boy grabbed her arm, stopping her retreat. "You seem angry my raven, won't you keep me company a little longer?"

Azure eyes turned to him, the girl coming nose to nose with the amused boy. "Quoth the raven, nevermore."

It was a mistake to have gotten so close; she realized that when the boy pecked her lips gently.

Jill gasped covering her mouth, her face turned bright red.

The boy turned his face to the side, smiling at her. "Since you've flown into my cage, I wonder if father will let me keep you."

"Huh? I can't stay." Jill straightened up, "I have to get back to papa. He needs me to care for him."

"No, you can't. You have to stay; you're the only one who can see me!"

The girl was tugging at the boy's hand, but stopped at his last sentence. "What do you mean I'm the only one who can see you? You're not a ghost are you?"

The boy shook his head, "No I don't think so."

He released Jill's arm, "But everyone ignores me as if I'm dead." The boy's head fell.

A pang of sadness ripped through the girl's heart. This mysterious boy seemed to be in great pain. "Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

Jill truly felt heartbroken then. Without even thinking about, she embraced the boy in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she placed several comforting kisses on his cheek, forehead, and in his hair. "It's alright. You have one now. Me."

The boy smiled; closing his eyes he returned the embrace. A single tear slipped down his face. She wanted to be his friend. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

The young couple slowly pulled back. Jill laughed lovingly, seeing the tear.

The felt ashamed, crying in front of his new friend; he turned his face away from her.

"Hey, only one of us is allowed to be a cry baby, but I guess we both can. That way I can cry on you, and you cry on me."

Jill laughed again, wiping the tear with her handkerchief.

The girl's laughter was music to his ears; a very pleasurable sound.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

The boy hesitated, "It's…

"Cain…?"

The boy's vision became fuzzy, "Hmm?"

"Cain!"

Chartreuse eyes slowly opened as a raven haired beauty came into view. "I swear you sleep too much."

Cain woke up completely, blinking his eyes. He shifted around on Jill's lap. "What is it Jill?"

The boy looked up, feeling a cloth on his eyes.

"You were crying. Are you alright?"

He smiled, kissing her knuckles. "I am now, don't worry. It was just a distant memory." He kissed her palm, "I'm more interested in the now."

Jill smiled at him, "Yes. You shouldn't worry about what's already happened. Focus on what's going to happen."

The girl shifted the pillow slightly, grabbing a book on her side. "And I see that you're going back to sleep in my lap again."

Cain covered a yawn, "I do believe you're right." The noble rolled to his side, facing Jill's belly. He closed his eyes as she resumed her reading.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door-"Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-" Cain spoke gently.

"Only this and nothing more." Jill smiled, never looking from her book.

"Are you my friend Jill?"

"Of course I am. Who else would put up with you sleeping and crying on them?"

The boy laughed and smiled, "Only you my raven."

_The end of Prelude The Raven…Are you my friend? _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Hargreaves Baby part I**

Several weeks past after the dreadful events at the Hunter's home. The lost of Jill's beloved friend Richard and the murder of his family.

Although his younger brother and sister survived, Jill still felt the saddening effects of Richard's death.

Cain refused to sit by while his pet wallowed in sadness. Upon receiving the invitation to one of London's wealthy bachelor's party, Thomas Gauthier, the boy all but dragged the girl from the house.

Jill's first and second dance belonged to Cain. He reluctantly let her go when a short and plump woman cut in.

The raven haired girl smiled, stepping aside. She took her leave, retreating to a nearby hall. Her destination was suppose to be the drawing room, but nearby chattering stopped her.

"Oh did you see Count Hargreaves? He is so handsome, but did you notice that harlot on his arm?"

"You mean the whore of Willsting? I loathe her. Who does she think she is, a low class woman, hanging onto our count.

Jill saw three women, alone in a nearby room. It was time to show those cronies what the Willstings were good at. Doing battle.

The girl quietly stepped into the room, shutting the door.

Behind those sealed doors, no one heard the screams and cries of pain.

Cain spied Jill coming toward him, her raven tresses slightly a mess.

"Pardon me, but may I cut in?" she spoke gently to the petite brunette in Cain's grasp.

"Oh certainly."

Jill smiled, taking Cain's hand and wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Thank you Cain." She whispered.

The boy smiled, "You're very welcome my raven."

A smile touched her lips, "My dark prince."

Cain held her close as he twirled her around. Glancing off to the side he saw the three women from earlier come dragging.

He stopped dancing for a moment, seeing that they had been in a war, or rather a confrontation with his charge.

"I see you've been a very busy girl tonight love." He turned them so she could glance the women.

"Oh, them. Nothing to worry about my sweet. They were making me out to be your mistress that's all."

A dark brow perked up over one chartreuse orb, "Really now. I assume you persuaded them to believe otherwise."

Jill looked up; kissing two fingers she placed them to his lips. "Don't I always?"

The dance ended.

The raven haired girl Cain's hand and led him towards the entrance. "I think we've head enough of partying for tonight. Don't you agree?"

Chartreuse eyes danced with mischief and excitement as he looked at his pet, "Absolutely."

The pair thanked their host for a wonderful night and was off.

Cain helped Jill into the carriage, getting in afterwards. He tapped his cane on the roof, signaling the driver to go.

His raven sat beside him, her body facing him. "Well don't just sit there Cain. Come here so I can properly thank you."

The boy gladly did so, wrapping her up in a deep frenzy of kisses.

* * *

All was quiet at the home of the Daloe family. The Duke and Duchess out to the party of Baron Lansy and the little baby Daloe lay sleeping in his crib. 

A dark figure was advancing on the poor, unsuspecting baby. Gently gathering up the sleeping bundle, the assailant left the room. Quickly they went down the first flight of stairs, stopping to see a dog.

The animal was growling at him.

"Nice doggie. Come 'ere doggie, be a good boy ands be quiet." The figure whispered.

The dog began barking.

"Bruno! Be quiet I…" a maid yelled appearing. She stopped, seeing the intruder. "AHH! ROBBER! THEIF! HELP!" the woman screamed.

The entire household went up in alarm.

The man had managed to get past the dog and maid with a kick and a shove. He was running out the side door as shots rang out.

"He has the baby!" someone shouted.

A bridge was in the distance, but the shots were getting closer. Needing his hands free, the man removed a sack from his back, placing the now crying baby in it.

He pulled out a revolver, caring the sack in the other hand. Shots were returned as he ran for the bridge.

The wood was pounding under his feet as he ran across.

A bullet caught him in the shoulder; he dropped the sack with the baby into the flowing river.

"DAMN!" the man started to dive in, but another bullet hit him in the arm again. He fled to save himself.

Baby Daloe was fortunate in his fall, for he landed on a large wooden plank with a massive pile of straw.

The little weight was enough to shake the plank free from the shore. Sending him down the river as the movement made the sack open, giving the baby a view of the night sky.

His little cries slowed, becoming calm like the stars above.

* * *

It was nice to get away from London every now and then. Riff thought. 

The country estate was much nicer when it came to lacking events on the strange and macabre side. It was very peaceful.

It had been late last night when the young nobles arrived. Both Mrs. Lantin and he had waited up for their arrival.

But they were both up and bright eyed now, even with only four hours of sleep.

"Jill, after breakfast can we go out and gather flowers?" Mary asked, buttering her toast.

Azure eyes smiled at the child, "Of course sweetheart. Perhaps we can find some pink ones for Mrs. Lantin. You know how she adores those."

Mary happily cheered.

"Try and stay out of trouble for a change Jill." Cain said, taking a sip of tea.

The girl frowned at him. She placed her muffin down. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Lazily the boy glanced at her, a skeptical look in his eyes. "You attract trouble like flies to honey."  
"I do not." Jill said indignantly.

Riff smiled as he placed a jar of marmalade beside the girl's arm.

"Riff, do I attract trouble?"

The man's smile broaden, "No more than Master Cain, Miss Jill."

"AH HO!" the girl shot at the boy with a smug smile, "And you talk about me."

It was Cain's turn to be indignant. "That's completely untrue. Trouble looks for me on a daily basis."

"Mmhmm…" Jill said skeptically, placing marmalade on her muffin.

"MR. RIFF! MR. RIFF!" a woman cried frantically.

Everyone was alarmed when a maid came running in. "Helen, what's wrong?" Riff called going to her.

"Sir, I found…"

The shrill cry was enough an answer for the man.

Cain sat in his chair, completely startled. "What in the devil?"

"Oh!" Jill cried jumping up from the table. The boy watched as she rushed to the bundle in Helen's arms.

Alarm quickly went across Riff's face, but the man masked it soon enough.

"Oh such a cutie, yes you are." The dark haired girl cooed, walking to the living room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mary called running after the girl.

"Helen, where did you find it?" Riff asked the maid.

The woman pointed towards the river. "It was lying on some straw on the river bank. Just crying its poor head off."

The man nodded, "Okay, please alerts the magistrate for me about the child."

"Yes sir." Helen curtsied, quickly running off.

Riff gave out a weary sigh. He turned to address Cain, but found the boy gone.

The servant turned to find his master with the girls.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

Jill laughed, removing the sack from the precious bundle. "It's a cute little baby. Aren't you sweetie pie?"

The baby gurgled and laughed at the girl.

Mary ran a hand over the child's fuzzy head. "I love babies. Can we keep him brother? Can we?" the blonde turned her soulful blue eyes on the boy.

"What? Keep a baby! Are you losing your senses Mary?"

The girls stopped, looking at the boy. "Why not?"

"He's not outs to keep Miss Jill, Miss Mary." Riff said as he entered. "I've already sent word to the magistrate." The man bent to retrieve the child.

"NO!" Jill pulled back as if Riff had burned her.

Cain stared at her; what was the matter with the girl?

"I want to keep him until his parents are found." The raven haired girl said quickly.

The silver haired man became nervous as he decided to choose his words carefully. "Miss Jill, if the magistrate wants him-"

"We understand Riff." Mary piped in. "We'll give the baby to him."

Jill nodded her agreement. "Yes."

All the servant could do was nod. It wouldn't be wise to push the matter any farther. He was afraid the girl might make a break for it at any moment with the child.

"Very well Miss Jill."

* * *

"Jezebel, come here." A voice called out from darkness. 

The white haired doctor entered into the dark room, his glasses removed. The man kneeled. "Yes father?"

From the darkness appeared a man, his glasses reflected what little light entered the room.

"I want you to retrieve the baby that idiot over there lost."

Jezebel glanced carelessly at the corpse of the assailant from earlier. "Yes father."

* * *

Many days passed and no word about the baby had come. The magistrate didn't want to be bothered with a child, so the girls got to keep him. 

Their residence in the country had come to an end. They were preparing to go back to London. Jill stood outside the carriage holding the baby, while the luggage was being loaded.

"Oh you're going to like our home in London Fabian." Jill cooed at him.

Between Mary and the raven haired girl, both had decided on calling the unknown baby Fabian.

"Jillian love, let me hold him so you can get in." Mrs. Lantin smiled, lifting the laughing child to her large breast.

Ever since the arrival of the baby, Cain had watched his sister and pet closely. Something had happened to them, Jill especially. She doted on Fabian, but she also held and kissed Mary more often. As if she hadn't done that enough before! He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he knew Riff would have the answer.

It was late afternoon when the London residence came into sight.

Not even being home for a minute, Jill wanted to show Dorothy little Fabian. Taking Mrs. Lantin and Mary with her, they headed to the woman.

Cain sat restlessly in the study, his leg draped lazily over one arm of the chair. Riff was dusting beside him.

"Riff, has Mary and Jill become sick, or have they simply lost their minds?"

The man stopped what he was doing, "I beg your pardon sir?"

The boy sat up, turning to face his servant. "Ever since that baby appeared, the girls have been acting like a couple of loony birds. Why?"

Blue eyes became weary; he knew his master would ask eventually.

"No master Cain, there's nothing wrong with Miss Jill or Miss Mary. What you are referring to are their maternal instincts sir."

Chartreuse eyes frowned, "Maternal…instincts?" he said, testing out the words.

Riff nodded, "Yes. Every female is born with it, well, almost every female. This is why young girls love dolls and things of the sort. They are honing that instinct; the natural skill of being a mother."

The man pushed aside a platinum strand as he continued. "I don't believe you noticed, but ever since Miss Jill has been here. She's been mothering Mary. Miss Jill is a very loving and very caring young woman. She will make an excellent mother one day. But it is also these reasons that I would have preferred to place the child in police custody. I do not wish see Miss Jill hurt if the child's parents are found."

Cain was still for a moment, letting the words soak in. He was disturbed when it came to imagining Jill with child. But what truly disturbed him, was the thought of Jill having another man's baby.

Why was that suddenly making him angry or better yet, why was it making him jealous?

The front door opened. "We're home." Jill called softly.

Riff and Cain came out to meet the ladies. They stopped, seeing the many items for baby Fabian.

"My God Jill, did you people buy every baby item in town?" Cain stared at the girl with intense eyes.

Riff took some of the items from Mrs. Lantin, while Jill placed her armload on the ground.

"Relax Cain. If it's the money you're worried about, don't. Half of these lovely items are gifts from the self proclaimed godmother."

Moss colored eyes widen, "DOROTHY?"

The thought of Dorothy having a baby plagued Cain for the rest of the afternoon. His mind became at ease as he watched his sister play with Fabian, while Jill was sewing.

"Mary my little cherub, finish your work before you play with the baby." Azure eyes glanced at the child and babe.

"Yes Jill." The blonde picked up Fabian from the study floor and placed him in the cradle by Jill's legs.

Cain watched as his sister sat at the coffee table in the middle and went to work.

Was that what Riff was talking about? Mothering Mary? To get the child to do everything he said, he'd have to tie and gag her. But just one word from Jill and the girl complied.

This mothering stuff was complex; was it truly hard for the female race to be simple for once?

Fabian laughed, grabbing fistfuls of Jill's skirt.

The girl smiled down at him, knotting off her thread and breaking it. "Oh, did you know that I finished your shirt? Did you sweetie, hmmm?" she reached down and picked him up.

Cain got up from the chair that he sat in, taking a seat by his pet on the sofa. He became a little nervous when the baby reached for him.

His raven laughed, "Don't be shy Cain, come here." She took his hand, pulling the boy tightly against her.

"Come on Fabian, go to papa Cain." She offered the baby to him.

The boy started. Suddenly afraid. "uh…no…I…" he stuttered.

A knock sounded at the door.

Saved by the grace of God, "Come in." Cain called.

Riff slowly entered a very solemn look on his face. He seemed very distraught, pained almost.

The man's look quickly alarmed Cain. "Riff, what's wrong?"

Jill and Mary looked to the servant.

Riff gave his master a slight shake of the head, looking to Jill.  
The man came to the girl's side, gently taking Fabian from her arms and placing him in the cradle. He pushed aside several platinum strands that had fallen in his eyes; kneeling down he took Jill's hands into his.

"Miss Jill, I know it's been quite some time since we found this child, both you and Miss Mary have been overjoyed by his presence."

Jill stared at the man, her cerulean eyes becoming cloudy with questions. She gripped the man's hands tightly. "What's wrong Riff?" she whispered.

A sad look crossed his face again. "I'm sorry Miss Jill, but we can no longer keep the child. He doesn't belong to us."

"But we found him and his parents aren't even known!" Mary squeaked from his side.

"Not anymore Miss Mary." A grim smile touched his lips, still looking to Jill.

Cain was taken back, seeing a solitary tear slip down Jill's cheek.

Still holding her hands, Riff wiped away the tear. "His name is Stephen Daloe. His father is the Duke of Vastins. The baby was abducted the night before we found him."

Another tear slipped down the girl's cheek. She bowed her head sniffing, trying to keep control of herself. A sob escaped as she began to whimper; she withdrew her hands from his as she wrapped them around his neck. Sobbing into the hallow of his throat.

Riff held her gently; patting her back he whispered comforting things to her.

Mary didn't speak as several tears fell down her cheeks; the pale haired servant reached out and gently wiped them away.

The blonde turned away, kneeling in front of the baby. "I'll miss you Fabian, it felt nice to have a little brother for a change."

Cain felt pinned to the chair by Mary's words and Jill's tears.

He didn't understand any of this.

_End of The Hargreaves Baby part I…….

* * *

_

I wonder if I've evolved as a writer. Are things getting more mature, or things just getting weirder? X-X Thanks for reading!


	4. The Hargreaves Baby part II

_I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me _

_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_

_There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated_

Forever Gone, Forever You – Evanescence

Chapter 4: The Hargreaves Baby part II

The news about baby Stephen Daloe had turned the Hargreaves house upside down. Jill had retreated to her room, a sobbing mess with Mary by her side.

Mrs. Lantin even seemed a little sad when she came to feed Stephen.

Cain sat quietly in the kitchen as Riff prepared him tea. The boy was pondering over the scene in the study. "Riff."

The servant turned to his young master, he stepped behind the boy. "No sir, you aren't cold and uncaring."

Moss colored eyes looked up, "What?"

Riff placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ever since I told you about Master Stephen, you've been pondering over Miss Jill and Miss Mary's reactions. Am I wrong?"

"No." Cain said meekly. His servant knew him well.

"It's not that you don't care, far from it, it's just that you've never experienced something of this nature before. Miss Mary adores you, but she also wants to take care of you. Just like she did Master Stephen. That feeling is very common among siblings."

Startled the boy looked at his servant, "But I'm older than Mary."

Riff smiled warmly, "It doesn't matter sir, she still wishes to do so."

Cain looked down at the table, "I confess that Mary's actions confused me but," he turned his emerald eyes up at the man, "I'm more confused about Jill's. She didn't give birth to the child, yet she acted as if she had when you told her the baby was going to be taken from her. I find it impossible for a strange woman to become attached to another's child in such little time, if at all."

The pale haired man's smile turned sad, he patted the boy's back. "Isn't it obvious Master Cain? Miss Jill wants to have a baby of her own."

"WHAT?" Riff steadied his master as the chair clattered to the floor.

The dark haired boy became angry. "My good man, for a woman to have a child that requires her to have a husband." Over his dead body that is. "Besides, how can a girl of such a young age know that she wants one?"

"Yes, she may be young, but Miss Jill knows her mind well enough. With the appearance of this child, she saw her chance. It's apparent that Lady Willsting does not see herself ever getting married, her reason I know not."

Cain frowned to himself, "I know."

"You do, do you?"

All eyes turned to see Jill standing in the kitchen. She was dressed in a man's black three-piece suit. Her raven hair was pulled back and braided tightly.

A dark mustache sat proudly above her upper lip, a wig the same color in hand.

"Could it be that if any other man saw me like this, he would hit the roof? Call me a spawn of the devil and turn his nose down on me. Or is it because any other men would believe me to be some rare jewel to be put on display and to be seen and not heard. But you both know that I speak my mind to others so very often."

Jill placed the wig on her head, concealing her braid carefully.

"Miss Jill, why are you dressed up like that?" Riff walked the girl, shifting and adjusting the wig.

Azure eyes met his with a strong certainty. "I can't keep Stephen, no matter how much I want to. I know and understand this. I do admit that I am sad, but I'm dealing. We are going to return Stephen to his family, but only after we learn why he was taken in the first place."

The silver haired man smiled at the young woman. He should have known the girl would bounce back from the painful blow, tougher and stronger than before. Jillian Willsting was a fighter, through and through.

Riff straightened her collar, patting out any wrinkles on her arms and shoulders. He turned his smile to Cain, "I'll get your jacket sir."

The trip to the Vastins was much shorter than going to the country estate.

Being worn from the day's events, Jill slept on Cain's shoulder the whole time.

The boy sat cross legged, holding his pet to him. Thoughts about him being considered an equal opportunity lover amused him to no end.

He could see it now, people talking about how they saw him with his lover traveling outside the city.

Even the driver had done a double take when Cain helped Jill into the carriage. Only when they were moving did the duo laugh about their situation.

The carriage came to a rocky stop in front of a large mansion.

When the butler answered the door, they had encountered a little of resistance, but it was soon resolved.

"Your grace, Count Hargreaves and Lord Loki to see you."

The Duke of Vastins was a man of thirty; his honey blond hair shinned in the light. Jill imagined Stephen to look like the man as he grew up.

"Please forgive our unannounced visit your grace, but we have an estate not too far from yours. When we heard about your son, we came over to see if we could be of some help." Jill bowed respectably to the man.

Amber eyes looked up at the girl. They looked haggard and weary.

The Duke didn't say anything; he studied Jill very carefully.

The girl didn't shrink away as she stared right back at him. She gave him a smile. "Something the matter sir?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please, sit down."

Jill sat on a sofa, by the armchair Cain sat in.

"Do either of you gentlemen care for a drink?" the Duke called pouring himself one; his back was to the couple.

Jill shook her head at Cain. The boy smiled, "Oh none for Lucas here, but I'd gladly like one."

The girl shot him a wild look.

Laughter erupted from the pouring male, as he grabbed for another glass. "I was wondering if that really was your name old boy." He went to Cain, handing the boy his drink. "Was starting to wonder if satan was mocking me or so."

The duke took a seat across from Jill.

The girl laughed at his comment, seeing his meaning. "No your grace, our lord and savior only puts so much on us."

"Vincent, both of you." the man corrected.

Cain sipped his drink as Jill began to talk. "I'm dreadfully sorry about your son, but perhaps we can be of some assistants. Has a ransom been demanded?"

Vincent shook his head, that sad look coming back. "No, we've received nothing. My darling wife is so heartbroken; she refuses to leave her room. The abduction of our son has devastated her."

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in." Vincent called.

The door opened, revealing a petite blond. Her green eyes looked unsure as she slowly came in.

"Oh Bianca my love, come." the man stood, holding his hand out, beckoning the blonde to him.

The woman went to him as he set her down on the spot he had just occupied.

"Oh darling, Jones said there were some men here about the baby." she quickly turned to Jill. "Please, if you know anything, won't you help us? I won't be able to live without him." Bianca teared up, crying into her hands.

Vincent patted his wife's back, kneeling at her side. "Everything will be fine love." He pressed a kiss into her blonde hair.

Azure eyes watched them both intently, as Jill was positive about one thing without a shadow of a doubt.

Bianca Daloe was a horrible actress.

The duo left several minutes later, heading back to London.

Climbing into the carriage Jill spoke what was on her mind. "That woman is not only a horrible actress, but also a bad liar. This was an inside job and Bianca Daloe is my number one suspect."

The dark haired boy looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Cerulean eyes stared at him, "I'm talking about what self respecting mother calls her child 'the baby' and 'him'? Not once did she call Stephen by name!"

Cain frowned, rolling his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything. I've heard people refer to their children like that. You're just looking for a reason to keep 'the baby'."

That did it.

Jill saw red as she punched him in the arm with all her strength.

"Damn it woman!" he hissed in pain.

The angry girl ignored him, "I'm going to give Stephen back to his father, but not before I know it's safe! MY GOD CAIN! Is it really that hard to understand? If you had a son that was kidnapped and fell into good people's hands, wouldn't you want to be sure he was safe?"

Jill's voice cracked on the last part as she turned from her guardian.

But not before he glanced her tears.

"Come here Jill." he whispered reaching for her.

She struck his hand as soon as it brushed her elbow. "Don't touch me you cold hearted ass!"

Her harsh words did nothing but make him more determined. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

The girl fought and struggled as Cain's cool hands brought her to his chest. "No…" She whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

She stopped fighting, feeling the beat of the boy's heart under her cheek. The girl shut her eyes tightly, letting the tears run their journey into Cain's shirt.

"Be quiet and rest mother hen. You've had a long day today." he whispered into her ebony tresses.

Jill's question remained unanswered as they headed back to London.

Jezebel stood in the bushes behind the Daloe home, watching the couple's retreating carriage.

Cain ran gentle fingers over his charge's cheeks. The girl having fallen asleep long ago.

Her tears had slowed as the boy held her in his lap, licking away the salty moisture on her cheeks. He brushed aside her hair pressing a kiss to her lips.

This case had to end soon. He didn't want his pet to break down on him.

The carriage jarred to a halt, knocking the couple to the floor.

"Whoa there!"

"Watch where you're going you blooming fool!"

Cain held Jill as they tried to get back onto the seat. "What's going on out there?" he called out the window.

The driver leaned near the window, "Sorry sir, another carriage decided to run in our path, but we're here sir."

The battered couple slid from the carriage. "So much for a peaceful trip." they grumbled.

"Father, I don't like these city carriages. They don't know how to drive!" Shelly Arbunkle exclaimed hopping out of the other carriage.

Jill stopped, "Shelly?"

The child turned to the voice. She looked at the couple standing no more than a few feet away.

James came out behind his daughter, brushing himself off. He glanced up, looking back down. Turquoise eyes jerked up again. "Cain?"

"Shelly! James!" Jill cried running to them both. She wrapped them both in a tight embrace.

They both looked at the girl; the man leaned in, closely examining the stranger clinging to him and his daughter.

He looked deeply into her azure; no, it wasn't possible. The person smiled; that confirmed it.

"Jillian…" he started; the girl laughed hugging him again.

James looked around, quickly ushering the girls toward the house. "Young lady, what are you doing in that giddup?"

Jill took Cain's arm, walking so carefree to the house.

The older man almost died when she pecked the boy's cheek.

"Tell you about it in the house James."

Shelly's turquoise eyes widen, "Aunt Jill!"

"Ssshh!" James warned her.

"And that's all of it." Jill concluded, sipping on her tea. She had abandoned her disguise for a comfortable emerald green dress with a low neckline. Her raven tresses flowing freely around her like a veil.

The older man sat contemplating all of the information. Glancing at the two little girls playing with the baby Stephen.

"I agree with Jillian, this has inside job written all over it. But what gets me is why?" he picked up his cup of tea and drank. "I mean there are hundreds of babies out there, and the duchess seems to have enough money already. So why Stephen?"

Bianca sat happily at her vanity. It was amazing how easily men could be fooled. A tear here or there and they were sold.

The woman jumped, seeing Jezebel appear behind her.

She smiled at his image. "Hello Jezebel, have you come to hear of my performance?"

The man stared at her emotionlessly. "Who were those men?"

Bianca turned to him, "Some Count and a viscount's son."

Jezebel's eyes flashed in surprise. "Count? As in Cain Hargreaves!" he all but yelled.

"Yes I think so. But you should have seen my act, it was perfect. A few tears here and there and they were putty in my-"

Bianca cried out as she went flying off her chair from the force of Jezebel's slap.

"YOU IMBELCEL! YOU MADE HIM SUSPISCIOUS!"

Green eyes looked to him, No…I-"

The pale haired man seized the woman viciously by the throat. "Do you honestly think that he believed that nonsense!"

Jezebel glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Amon,'

The tall man appeared, his dark eyes smiling at the woman. "Do you wish for me to take care of-"

"I want you to check out the Hargreaves home and report to me. DO NOT touch Cain, or alert him further for that matter."

Amon frowned, "Whatever." he quickly vanished.

Jill sat in the study, gently rocking Stephen. "_In my bosom curling cosy, hush you, hush you, baby bright._' she half sung, half whisper.

The baby smiled, reaching for her face. He kicked his legs up and down in joy. "_Ma…ga…_"

The raven haired girl laughed, nuzzling his nose with her own. "_While I'm by thee, nothing cruel, not one harmful sound or sight._" She kissed his forehead. " I promise you that Stephen."

"No doubt you do.'

Jill looked up to see Cain leaning against the door frame. His golden eyes watched her every move.

She raised her chin defiantly, "Well someone has to assure him that everything will be fine. Especially since his other guardian believes his lying mother."

The boy said nothing; he pushed off the frame and into the room, shutting the door. He walked a small circle around the room, never taking his eyes from her.

Cain stopped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Jill pulled the baby tightly to her breasts. The action made her guardian smile.

The dark boy leaned down slowly, allowing his hands to slide down the sides of her arms. He pressed his mouth to her ear, the warm air sending shivers down her spine.

"We aren't his guardians Jill and I know the duchess was lying."

Jill turned her face slightly, brushing noses with him. "How would you know?"

The count smiled, teasing her lips with light kisses. "I've seen plenty of crying women, so trust me I know." he kissed her fully on the mouth.

"va…ga…"

The couple looked down at the smiling baby. Sucking on his little fingers he watched the pair happily.

Jill smiled, holding Stephen up in the air. "Such a good boy you are. Aren't you?" She pulled the laughing child down for a kiss.

Cain shook his head in amazement, his curiosity running wild.

The boy sat down beside his raven, watching her play with "their" youngest charge.

"What makes you say we're Stephen's guardians?" Cain slid closer.

Jill sighed, resting against Cain. "Because we are. See, since I said I would care for him I became his guardian. And with me being your charge, you also became his guardian as well. We're the only ones he has at the moment Cain."

He said nothing, just watching the baby. Stephen scooted a little closer to Jill's breast, opening and closing his mouth.

Jill smiled at him, "I see your hungry, but I can't nurse you." she sat up, retrieving a bottle from beside her.

"Mrs. Lantin thought you might get hungry. Can you say milk?" the girl laughed, nuzzling the babe's nose.

Cain stared at her, "He can't talk yet. He's not old enough."

Azure eyes turned to him with a smile, "Sure he can. I was walking and talking by the time I was six months old."

The boy's mouth fell open; they actually kept up with that sort of thing? Parents who really loved and cared about their children did.

He said nothing, a cold and empty feeling entering his veins.

The sudden change in the air hit Jill; she reached out a gentle hand and took his.

"It's fine if you do not know my prince. My father was a very _different_ man. He did things that not many, if any, people did. When we have more time to ourselves, I must tell you about his strange collection." she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Cain smiled; he placed his head against his raven's, watching as she feed Stephen.

Amon watched from a side window. A smile on his face, he stepped away. Jezebel was going to love this news.

Stephen quietly sucked on his bottle, looking at his young guardians.

Cain sat beside them in awe of Jill's behavior. She knew what to do without any help. Was it all from her material instincts? Perhaps she had experience prior to now.

Stephen's gurgling pulled him from his thoughts. The child's small hand was stretched towards him. "_va…ga…"_

Jill smiled, readjusting, "Hold out your arms."

Cain looked up wide eyed. "What?"

She nudged his arms apart. "He wants you to hold him."

The dark haired boy was stupefied as the child was placed in his startled arms. The babe smiled up at him happily. "I…uh…"

Stephen reached up to brush a chubby finger over his chin. He smiled at Cain as he wiggled in the boy's grasp. The dark haired boy tightened his hold on the baby's bottom when a pudgy leg slipped down.

"Careful don't drop him." Jill reminded.

Cain pulled him up higher, placing them on eye level. "Why is he acting like this?"

His pet smiled, rubbing a small little toe. "Acting like what?"

The boy leaned back nodding to Stephen's reaching hands. The kid was attracted to his golden-green eyes he realized.

Jill laughed and scooted closer to Cain. She was pressed against him tightly, not that he mind or anything. Her head rested against his, attention only on Stephen. She smoothed a hand over his fuzzy head. "It's okay. He just likes you."

A small yawn went passed his little mouth; he brought down his head to rest near Cain's heart.

"Hey…" he started.

Jill smiled inwardly, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's looking for your heart."

"Why?"

"Because it's what they hear for nine months. If he falls asleep there, he won't move."

Cain shifted nervously. "How do you know these things?"

The girl smiled slightly. "I use to play with the servant's children. Which put me in contact with the babies as well. And then their's also my intuition I go on. But all in all I think since I care for him it seems to come natural."

Cain eyed both of them closely, unsure of what he felt.

"I want a baby of my own. I love Stephen, but he's not mine. As soon as we figure out how to get him home safely and catch these scoundrels. He'll be gone."

A thin eyebrow perked up at Jill's sadness.

"If I had a boy I would name him Nicholas or William after my father. If I had a girl I'd call her Ida, or even Julia."

Cain was speechless. This was a side of Jill he'd never seen before. It was like she had grown up right before his eyes. This was disturbing to him.

She wanted a child, which usually came with a husband. The thought of some stranger coming in and taking his raven away bothered him. He'd probably never tell her, but she had become apart of him now.

For all good purposes served she was a Hargreaves. Cursed and condemned till the end, only seeing a glimmer of happiness in their cursed family.

Their way of life together was irreplaceable and they would continue on that way forever more. A confirmed bachelor for life with his old maid.

He turned slightly placing kiss in her feathery locks. "Give it your best try Lady Willsting." he challenged.

The next day came as James suggested talking to the duke alone.

"Why that's a fabulous idea James. You'll be a detective yet." Jill smiled; she was sitting in the lounge, the sleeping Stephen in arm.

"So Lord Loki and I are making another appearance are we?" Cain asked, watching Riff "dust" off the books and tables. Truly the man just pretended to do so as to keep an eye on his disaster seeking children.

"Not today, I want to stay with Stephen and the girls."

Chartreuse eyes widen at the girl, "But this is a chance to catch a culprit, solve a huge case."

Jill gently rocked the waking Stephen. "I know, that's why I'm sending Riff and James with you. To make sure you don't foul this up."

James choked down a laugh, watching his cousin. "Yes Jillian, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him."

Riff stopped his dusting as the others stood, Jillian smiling at him.

"I'm depending on you too Riff."

The pale haired servant nodded to the girl, "Yes Miss Jill."

James smiled at the wiggling babe as he began to make a fuss. "Ah, don't worry Stephen we'll be back in no time. Be good for mama."

Cain left the room in annoyance, his emerald eyes dark with anger. He couldn't understand it. What was wrong with him? One moment he's trying to get over the shock of Jill not coming with them and then the next, he's on fire about James telling Stephen Jill was his mama.

This case had to end, soon! Before he lost what sanity he had left!

He reached for his coat.

"da…da…du…"

Moss colored eyes widen, feeling little hands on his neck. Cain turned to see Jill and Stephen at his elbow, the baby's little hands stretch to him.

Jill smiled, coming even closer. "Tell papa Cain bye Stephen."

The baby excitedly wiggled in the girl's arms. "ba…ba…"

Cain's eyes softened as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the babe's fuzzy head. "Goodbye son."

Stephen laughed happily; his little feet moving about.

Jill laid her free hand upon the boy's chest. Standing on her tip-toes she kissed her Cain's jaw. "Be careful Cain."

The journey back to the Vastins was becoming nothing but a blur to Cain. His mind was focused on the events before his departure. His heart was soaring, filled with happiness.

Recalling the parting image of Jill and Stephen, the boy silently began to wonder if that was what it felt like to leave your family, or even to come home to them.

It felt nice. The feeling of being cared for and loved .

He wanted to have this feeling always. Even if his father said he'd be denied it time and again.

Cain would do everything in his power to have those feelings and he would share every moment of it with Jill.

Hopefully her pure light would keep his demons at bay. If not, could he bear to have her consumed by his darkness?

The carriage came to a halt in front of the Duke's home.

Jones led them to the study as several servants went past.

"Did you see that man with white hair and glasses? He looked so frightening and dangerous." one said.

"Yes, I thought I heard Lady Bianca call him doctor."

"But what kind of doctor looks so menacing?"

Cain nearly stumbled when he heard that. Was it Jezebel?

God, he hoped not. An uneasy feeling started to consume him as he silently prayed for it not to be.

The study doors were opened as Vincent was sitting in a chair facing them. The man smiled, standing when he saw them, "Cain, it's nice to see you again."

"Yes, I was worried that you might be a bit overwhelmed." the boy nodded.

Vincent smiled again, glad to have company. "Thank you." he turned his smile onto Riff and James. "I see you brought two new friends for the task."

The boy nodded, "Allow me to introduce you to Mr. James Arbunkle and my valet Riff."

"A pleasure to meet both of you." the man shook both of their hands. "Please, sit, all of you."

James sat beside Riff on the couch, while Cain sat beside Vincent in an armchair.

"So, shall I have Jones set up the card table?" the duke said jokingly to the boy on his right.

Chartreuse eyes smiled, "No that's quite alright. I'm afraid my valet here doesn't have much of a taste for it." Cain smiled at the man. "Although I'm quite James would clean us all out. The talented man he is."

James shot the boy a look, "Pay him no mind, he's just pulling your leg."

This made Vincent smile brightly, something that he hadn't done a lot of lately. "It's alright. The humor tends to take my mind off my fears for my son Stephen."

"I am quite sorry for your loss your grace. I have a daughter of my own, so I understand your constant fear for his safety." James assured.

The duke shook his head, "Thank you for the comfort Mr. Arbunkle, it is greatly appreciated. I'm constantly worrying about him being injured and a need for blood may arise for him I fear. You see, my son has a very rare blood type. Most know nothing about it."

Cain stared at him, "Blood type?"

"Yes, just like his mother."

Jezebel stood outside the Hargreaves home, Amon by his side. "Such a charming day for a raid." the doctor picked a white blossom from a nearby bush, twirling it between his fingers.

Amon's dark eyes glistened evilly in the sun, the light making his dark tan skin glow. "More like a perfect day for watching blood flow!" he cocked the shotgun in his hand.

The good doctor flicked away the blossom, "Just keep your head, my trigger happy friend. I would hate to have you as my next experiment." a crooked smile touched his lips. "Then again, maybe not.

Amon glared at him, "I won't kill the baby…yet."

They started for the door.

Mrs. Lantin carried several articles of clothing for Stephen up the stairs with her.

A knock came from the front door.

The woman stopped on the top stair, she sighed heavily. Why didn't it happen a little bit sooner?

A small blonde came scurrying out from behind the stairs. "Mr. Riff's not here so I'll answer it."

"No Sara, I'll get it. Right Mrs. Lantin?" another called up to the elder woman.

Mrs. Lantin just nodded and continued on her way. They'd figure it out.

The two maids pushed and shoved as the one named Sara won out.

She pulled open the door. "Hello?"

Her response was the single barrel of a shotgun in her face.

Mrs. Lantin spun around in the hall at the sound of the gun shot. Fear grabbing at her heart.

Screams filled the air no sooner than Sara's body hit the ground.

The other made tried to run as she was shot in the back.

"Better to receive it in the front than the back." Amon called out with a twisted smile.

Jezebel was fuming as he fought the urge to stab the damn fool in front of him. The idiot had managed to alert the entire household now. They had to move fast to find the child.

Several maids came out into the hall; they ran back as Amon chased them down.

Jezebel quickly grabbed one as he slammed her into the wall, his forearm pressing over their throat. He pressed a scalpel to her throat.

"Where's the baby?" he ask quietly.

"Wha..what bab-e.." the maid choked as the blade was lodged into her throat.

Jezebel removed it as blood spurted out onto him, the woman gasping for air. He smiled licking the blood from his lips. "I don't like liars."

Mrs. Lantin having seen some of the events quickly took flight to the appearing Jill and the girls.

"Mrs. Lantin, what's…"

"Hush loves, we have to get out of here!" she rushed out.

An older maid came hopping up the stairs. "Amy you've got the girls? Good. Come on we got to run for it."

The woman looked down the stops hearing screams in the study. "Come on this way." she lead to the other set of stairs.

"MURDERER!"

They stopped, hearing shots coming up. The group doubled back, running into the sitting room.

Jill kissed Stephen as he stared to get upset. She cooed gently looking around the room.

Azure eyes landed on a revolver in a glass case.

The girl quickly grabbed it, struggling to open it one handily. Stephen curiously shifting in her arm to see what she was doing.

Mary and Shelly clung to the raven haired girl's skirt. "Aunt Jill, I'm scared."

"I want brother Jill."

The bullets were in the revolver. "Ssh, it's okay my angels. We'll be fine. I promise."

The eldest woman was pressed to the door, listening for sound.

Hearing shots out in the garden they quickly fled the room.

"Rachel were are we going?" Mrs. Lantin whispered

The older woman hobbled quickly down the stairs. "We are going into hiding my children!"

They stopped as Jezebel ran past.

"I GOT HER AND THE BABY!" a voice came from the garden.

"Go!" Rachel pushed.

The females went into the library; the old maid moved several books from a bookshelf and a tapestry that was behind. A star shaped button was revealed.

"A hiding place that was built in case we were ever invaded." she called, pressing the button.

A book case slid aside as a tiny room was revealed; they ran in as Rachel and Mrs. Lantin opened a trap door in the middle of the floor.

"You get in first." Jill told the women.

They slid in carefully, holding their arms up for the girls. Jill was the last one in as she handed the gun to Mrs. Lantin. She held Stephen to her breast, hopping in.

The door had a handle on the underside; Jill grabbed it, sliding it over the hole. They heard the bookcase slid back into place before noise started again.

"You fool!" Jezebel yelled over the body of a maid. He really wanted to kill the man now, but the thought of their Egyptian group collapsing stopped him. They were too important to lose over this idiot!

The man was a blithering idiot! All he saw was a maid with black hair and something I her arms, and he automatically assumed it was his brother's whore!

Dammit! With this distraction she probably escaped with the child.

"Come on you imbecile! I want you to tear this place apart until you find that child!"

Mary and Shelly were whimpering quietly, a death-hold on Jill's waist.

Stephen quieted down as he watched Jill while the girl gently rocked him.

Rachel and Mrs. Lantin held the girls tightly between them, but being careful not to suffocate Stephen.

The noise got closer and closer to them with every heartbeat.

Closer. Closer.

No, they were too close to them. They were going to be found!

Jill cocked the revolver, pointing it at the door. She wasn't dieing without a fight! "_Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…_" she whispered slowly.

Mary sniffed as she hugged Shelly's neck. "_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in heaven_."

To Jill's happiness, they all whispered the lord's prayer. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite as sick anymore.

"_Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory. Forever and ever. Amen_."

_End of The Hargreaves Baby part II…_

_A.N._

_Woo… at last my long semester is finally over. I was starting to lose it there for a moment. Gomen nasai for the long wait. Just two more parts till the end of the second book. Yay! Then the fun will really start! Thanks for reading so far. Adieu._


	5. The Hargreaves Baby part III

-1So happy that I've finally finished typing part three. Thank you for your reviews Empress, Jill, and CainHargreavesWife and to everyone who read. Hope you enjoy!

_I wanted you to be with me  
For so long I don't even know why now  
But now that I've given up on you  
Defiantly you see me _

_Walking away I see the pain  
You put me through  
Lost in your game to change the same  
Forever gone, forever you_

_There's something very wrong about this  
I think you knew all along somehow  
You'll only take me to change my mind  
And leave me broken and defeated_

_Forever Gone, Forever You – Evanescence_

Chapter 5: The Hargreaves Baby part III

Cain sat on the edge of his chair in the carriage, fear and anger running rampant through his body.

The devil take it! He should have seen the danger in leaving Jill and the baby alone. Now with Jezebel's involvement being confirmed, his fears grew even more.

Murdering for what he wanted was not above the man. Even the deaths of innocent girls would not faze him. There was no doubt in the boy's mind that the twisted doctor would kill his pet.

While he and the others were talking to the duke, he had mentioned his wife had been feeling better since a doctor had come to visit them.

Cain felt his body turn to ice when Vincent spoke Jezebel's name. He was sure the man had found him crazy as he ran from the house to the carriage. James was close on his heels when he had yelled to the driver. "Back to London quickly. Ride as if the hounds of hell chased you!"

Riff had ran and hopped in as the carriage took off. He wasn't out of breath or annoyed with the task. He seemed to have been used to it! James thought with sudden amazement as he clung to the side of the carriage.

They were being thrown about as the carriage sped wildly in the woods.

Cain was so far in thought that he didn't seem to be bothered by the jarring from the well worn road.

James moved to the side when the carriage dipped and pitched Riff at him. He quickly shot out an arm as the pale haired servant tried to slide down. Linking arms they held onto the sides, both looking at the quiet boy.

Chartreuse eyes watched the passing scenery impatiently. Whoever invited a faster method to travel he'd gladly back them. "Whatever deity was out there listening, protect my family please."

James watched Cain carefully, "Is this Jezebel fellow extremely dangerous." he whispered to Riff.

The man nodded a grave look on his face. "A killer Mr. Arbunkle."

Turquoise eyes widen in fear. "We should alert the police."

"I'm afraid they aren't quite adequate for such a manner." the servant looked out at the passing scene. "Dr. Disraeli isn't your typical murderer sir."

James frowned; he reached into his jacket, producing a pistol. "Jillian will be fine, so that should me Shelly will be fine as well." he opened the barrel of the gun, checking the bullets.

The pale haired man glanced to him, "I beg your pardon?"

"You sound very sure sir."

James smiled, giving a wink. "That's the amazing thing about the Willstings. They don't die without a fight; I assure you, Jillian will fight him like a lion."

Riff looked at him with a smile, "You're right."

When the carriage came to the house, Cain jumped from it before it slowed to a complete stop.

James quickly followed as they stormed the house. "Dear God." he gasped in pure horror, seeing Sara on the threshold. Bodies of maids were everywhere.

"a…ah…uhuh…"

Riff saw one move; he quickly went to the woman's aid.

"JILL!" Cain yelled running up the stairs.

They searched the house from kitchen to bedroom. Many maids were found in closets, cupboards, chests, and even two in the pianoforte. But there was no sign of the girls and Stephen.

Golden eyes glowed; if Jezebel had them and harmed one hair on their heads, he wouldn't rest until the man was dead.

"Blast it all! It feels as though I'm playing a game of hide and seek." James growled.

That's when it hit Cain at lightning speed; he knew exactly where they should be. "Come Riff!"

The boy ran to the library, slipping over the broken pieces of furniture and scattered books.

In the far corner sat a bookshelf completely undisturbed.

Cain shoved several of the books aside, revealing a pale tapestry. He yanked it from the star shaped button, pressing it.

"What the…" James questioned, watching as the bookcase slid away to reveal a small, hidden room.

"Stop talking and give me a hand Arbunkle." the boy ordered.

The browned haired man came beside him; taking hold of the lid they slid it aside.

Cain quickly leaned over to look in the hole.

Chartreuse eyes widen, seeing a pistol being aimed directly between his eyes.

Time stood still as the women heard shuffling overhead; azure eyes darkened when the lid started to come off.

With her heart beat in her ears, Jill's head snapped up and took aim for the assailant.

Cerulean orbs connected with their chartreuse prey; the girls whimpered at her waist, the elder women's embrace tightening on them all.

But she stopped, her breathing labored. "C..Cain!" she choked out.

Relief flooded his eyes as he took the gun from his pet, pulling both her and Stephen up into his arms.

James reached in and pulled up the teary eyed Shelly and Mary, while Riff helped Rachel and Mrs. Lantin up.

"Oh Cain." Jill cried in relief. Mary ran over to them as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh brother, I was so scared." the blonde sobbed.

Cain held them tightly as even Stephen cried his relief of seeing him, upon Jill's shoulder.

The boy kissed them all, every single wet cheek. He whisper thanks for his family's safety.

Cain just held them afraid to let go, afraid at losing them and afraid of not being able to save them.

His emerald eyes darkened at his thoughts.

Family? Merry Wheather and Jill, that's who he was referring to. But when had he started thinking of Jill in that manner? So what did that make her? A sister, perhaps a cousin?

No. She was his and his alone. If another man so much as looked like he wanted her, he was jealous. That was why the thought of another man fathering Jill's children angered him. He wanted the joy and honor of lying between her soft thighs and fathering all her children.

Him and him alone, no other.

Cain mentally shook himself. He was crazy thinking such things and if he even tried to explain how he thought he felt. His pet would obviously run from him.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a firm pressure on his mouth.

He looked down to see Jill had covered his mouth with hers.

Gentle hands rested on either the back of Stephen's head on around Cain's neck.

Slowly the raven haired girl pulled back, putting their foreheads together. "I was so afraid they would kill the children, or worse yet, that they had killed you."

Then again, perhaps his pet wouldn't take flight from him after all.

The cleaning of the house was tedious and long. What maids lived and stayed, were working hard to clean the mess. Right beside their master and two mistresses.

Seeing Cain working beside them had kept many servants there, even at the fear of what happened.

Jill had the girls cleaning in areas that didn't have a body in it not too long ago.

The police of course were summoned, but not much was done. They took the bodies away, a few statements taken, and they left.

She blew a strand of hair from her face. This was too much.

"Oh!" she gasped, pulling her hand back from a broken mirror.

"Uh, bloody hell!"

The shard was protruding from her palm, a smaller one in her finger.

She plucked the smaller piece from finger. Hissing as she removed the larger one.

Great, just what she needed.

Jill stood up, hand out in front of her and headed for the library. If she remembered correctly, there were bandages in there.

She pushed the door open slightly, slipping in. As she turned she bumped into Cain. "Oh."

The boy was standing against a shelf, staring off into space.

"Cain, are you alright?" Jill placed her uninjured hand on his arm.

He closed his eyes, laughing to himself. "You're bleeding." the boy turned to her. Taking hold of her hand, Cain licked at the wound on her palm.

Jill jumped, completely taken by surprise. She watched in awe as he suckled the cut on her finger, going to the one in her palm.

Shivers ran up her spin as he trailed kisses up her arm to her elbow; he paused at the bend of her arm, giving the area special attention.

Cain pressed her against the door, pouncing on her exposed throat.

Was it just her, or was the room spinning? Her legs felt like jelly as she could no longer support herself.

"Ah…" she gasped holding his face on her neck.

He kissed her jaw, moving to her tempting lips.

Jill wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling Cain tighter and tighter.

It was heaven.

Suddenly, Jill felt something move against her belly. She pulled back, "What was that?"

Cain stared at her a moment, as if she spoke in a foreign tongue.

The girl moved the folds of her dress. "Something moved against my stomach."

An evil smile crossed the boy's lips. He placed his elbow over Jill's head leaning over her. "What do you think?" he whispered.

"That's what I'm…oh." she stopped, seeing a strange look in his eyes. "OH!"

Jill turned tomato red; she spun around, completely embarrassed. "I should bandage my hand; I think I'm bleeding again."

Cain smiled, but it soon faded. "Of course, it has to be it. BLOOD!"

Azure eyes turned to him. "What?"

He grabbed her shoulders. "My pet, it's time for Stephen to go home."

"Master Cain, the Duke of Vastins has arrived.

Golden eyes looked up. "Send him in Riff."

The silver haired man bowed, exiting the room. A few minutes later he reappeared with Vincent.

"Cain I came as soon as you called." the man was breathing hard. "You said you found my son."

The dark haired boy stood, turning to the man. "Yes, but you must leave England with him tonight."

Amber eyes darkened, "What? You're crazy! Give me my son!"

Cain sighed, "Yes." he went behind the couch and pulled up a white bundle. "Time to go back to your father."

"Yes my dear child."

Vincent turned to the new voice. "Bianca, I told you to-"

"I know, but I want the child."

She went to Cain taking the baby from his hands. "Now you can go where you belong."

The Duke looked at her, "What?"

"You know Mr. Daloe, I hated every minute of our marriage. I mean honestly, I only married you so my lord could have money." Bianca walked towards the door.

Vincent's eyes widen, "Bianca, what are you saying?"

The woman sneered, "I'm saying that I was so sicken at every minute I had to lay there while you were in me. Carrying this _thing_ around for nine months was even more disgusting. Your touch and everything about you repulses me!"

The duchess produced a dagger from the folds of her skirt. "But I'm going to put this child to some good use. To help my master in his goals, for Delilah."

A look of murder was over Vincent's face as he started to go for the woman. He stopped upon seeing Jezebel and Amon's appear from around the corner.

"Don't move." the pale haired man warned. Amon trained his shotgun on them all.

"I told you I could handle this Jezebel!" Bianca snapped at the frowning doctor.

The man looked at her indifferently, "So you claim, but I've yet to see results. You've blundered twice, are you going for three?"

"Relax, I have this."

Amon started to speak, when he heard a loud noise. A burning pain filled his hand.

It was a bullet, lodged in his flesh. The white haired man tried to dodge away; the wall by his head exploded.

"Don't even think about it!" James growled, holding a rifle on the stairwell. "I owe you both one for my family."

Vincent took the distraction to lunge at Bianca. He knocked her down as he tried to grab Stephen.

The woman swiped at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. The man fell back in pain, grasping the wound.

The duchess spun around, her emerald eyes wild. "Drop the gun or I'll slit the child's throat! I swear to God I'll do it!" she screamed.

The boy hesitated, turning his turquoise eyes to Cain. A strange look passed between them as the boy nodded.

James threw down his weapon.

Jezebel's eyebrow perked up. He didn't trust his brother, the boy was making this way too easy. A hand went to the minor wound on his cheek.

"Now if you don't mind, get out of here!" Bianca yelled at them.

The doctor raised his chin, staring down at the woman as if she was an insect. "With pleasure duchess. Only fools walk down the road to perdition."

Amon looked at him, "What?"

"Let us take our leave you simple-minded imbecile."

The two men retreated out the front door.

James started to move.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" Bianca pressed the blade down into the blankets a little. A noise came from it, like a wine.

"Bianca why? Why not just leave Stephen and me?" Vincent hissed in pain as his shoulder throbbed.

Emerald eyes looked at him with amusement, "Because I hate the arrogant rats of this world. With the death of Stephen, Delilah shall make a new one. A world just for us."

The dagger came up as she slammed it down into Stephen's chest.

"NO!"

Bianca smiled, but it didn't last long as a purple liquid came oozing out. It fell on her arms and hands as it caused a burning sensation.

She looked in horror to see the twisted face of a mutilated doll. "AHH!" The doll was dropped as the woman stepped back.

"Gotcha duchess." Cain smiled.

Bianca started for him with the dagger; strong hands grabbed both of her wrists. Green orbs frowned at Riff as he kept her capture.

"You've caused enough trouble for one day." he murmured to her.

The woman smiled, "No not nearly enough." she kneed him in the crotch.

The man cried out in shock as she shoved him into the approaching James.

"You won't catch me!" Bianca hoisted up her skirts and tore off down the hall.

Vincent got up with a grunt, "Come on Cain!"

The boy looked at him, "I didn't think you wanted her shot."

Amber eyes glowed, "Like hell I don't!"

Bianca was way ahead of them. She saw the garden doors straight down before her. Safety was but a few steps away.

She was turning the corner, when suddenly everything went dark.

Jill had heard the commotion and peeped around the corner. She had caught sight of the running woman and decided to have a little meeting with her.

Stephen sucked on his little pacifier as Jill put him on her left him. She pulled up a thick metal tray and waited.

The running came closed.

_5...4...3...2..._

Bianca started to turn…

_Kabam!_

Raven hair flew about as Jill slapped the woman across the face with the object.

Bianca flew backwards, her skirts flipping up. The unconscious woman landed hard on the floor.

Jill threw the bent up tray on the woman's bloody face. "Meeting adjourned."

Stephen began to laugh, playing with Jill's hair.

"I love you Stephen. You're safe now my sweet." She kissed the babe's head tenderly, stepping over the duchess.

The men skidded to a halt seeing the woman on the floor and Jill holding the baby.

"Stephen!" Vincent rushed to Jill as he hugged his son. "My son you're safe. So safe."

The raven haired girl gave a weak smile, tears forming in her eyes. "Go to daddy Stephen. It's time to go home."

"Oh Stephen." the duke held him close to his heart, catching sight of Bianca. "Get that thing out of my sight." the man turned from her with a frown.

Vincent's wound was taken care of as Bianca was taken away. The child's new things had been packed and placed on the Duke's carriage.

Mary and Shelly cried as they hugged and kissed Stephen goodbye.

Cain stood back from them, his mind elsewhere.

Jill pulled Stephen from Mrs. Lantin's grasp, "You be a good boy for papa, alright. You have to take care of him, it's just you and him now." the child smiled, pulling on her bangs. "I love you sweetheart." she kissed his fuzzy head.

Sadly, she gave the child to his father.

"Thank you Lady Willsting, for taking care of Stephen." Vincent pressed a kiss to the young woman's hand.

Jill smiled, "You're welcome. Please visit us again."

The duke nodded with a smile.

"Bye Stephen!!" the little girl cried.

Cain came up beside Jill as she waved, "Bye bye Stephen."

The babe smiled and laughed, "Bah bah ma…ma gill. pa…pa Cwain..Mawy…Shewy!" he laughed tossing up his hands and kicking out his legs.

Everyone stopped.

"Oh my God he talked." Cain murmured in surprise.

Tears fell freely down Jill's cheeks as she smiled. "I'm so proud of you Stephen! I knew you could do it."

Several hours went past as Jill sat in the garden. Smiling at Stephen's little accomplishment. He may not have been hers, but she had helped raise him.

And he had taught her what she wanted in life, a family. A family with Cain.

She sighed happily when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "We have to talk." she said

The boy came around to face her. "What is it?"

Jill nervously looked at her lap. "I..I've been thinking for a while Cain and..and I just realized something…something very important. I…I.." she stopped, gathering her nerves. Swallowing hard, she looked up at him with frighten azure eyes. "I love you Cain."

Chartreuse eyes widen, slowly a frown formed. The boy closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No."

Jill's heart lurched, she grabbed his hand. "What?"

"No Jill. I can't love you." he pulled his hand free of her grasp. Without looking back he walked away.

An earth shattering noise sounded. Jill wasn't sure if it was glass breaking, or her heart.

Bianca sat in the back of the police wagon. Her nose had stopped bleeding as she watched the darkness outside.

Damn those bastards. She'd of been fine if they hadn't of stuck their noses in it.

They'd pay; she'd make sure they would.

Shots rang out, the police wagon turning over.

The duchess screamed, being thrown against the doors. Her vision was a bit blurry as she heard the doors open.

She stopped, seeing a white haired man. "Oh, you came to save…UH.."

Jezebel stood, wiping his scalpel clean. "Place her body on the bag. Don't spill a drop of blood."

Several dark figures put Bianca's body on a beige bag, the woman slowly choking on her own blood. The bag was closed up.

The pale haired man lit a cigarette, "Father will be pleased with out progress."

"Just a little bit longer and we'll have the world."

End of Hargreaves Baby.

A.N.

Thank you for reading so far with me. I feel loved. I really do hope I'm evolving as a writer. I want to give you guys good stories to read and enjoy. Adieu!

Jade


	6. Love Me, or Leave Me

_In the moonshine I leave no trace  
My visions have gone far away  
From this place  
They dissolved_

_Dissolve-Switchblade Symphony_

* * *

Chapter 6: Love Me, or Leave Me 

Jill sat motionlessly on the bench outside. He didn't love her. The boy had looked as she offered him her heart and trampled on it.  
She stumbled back into the house, completely in a daze. Her feet led her to the study.  
Cain stood at the mantle, his back to her. "As of this moment I want you out of my house Miss Willsting."  
This was some kind of nightmare. It couldn't really be happening.  
"Go to James and do not come back here, ever."  
"No."  
Was that weak cry from her?  
"No. I don't… no, please don't send me away. Why?" a tear slipped down her cheek.  
The dark haired boy still didn't face her, even when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He hardened his heart to her touch. "Goodbye Miss Willsting."  
Jill's world broke apart. She recoiled as if he had hit her. To speak to the wall before her was useless. Not able to bear it another moment, the raven haired girl ran from the room.

* * *

"It'll be okay love." Mrs. Lantin cooed to the lifeless Jill. "When we get to Mr. Arbunkle, I'll take-" 

"We're not going there Amy." Jill cut in.

The maid turned, "What?"

Azure eyes darkened. "We're going back to where we belong. Tairra."

* * *

It took a long time to reach Tairra. They had to stay over night in a little inn, their journey picking up in the early hours of the next morning. 

Jill lifted up the blind, taking in the beautiful sight around her.

The lush green grass was ripe with multiple pastels of flowers. Many of the fully grown trees had pink blossoms in their branches. Several others were adorned with glorious fruit.

Peach Blossom Lake was coming into view as Jill held her breath. The beautiful blue-green water always took her breath away.

She remembered swimming in it as a little girl. The cool liquid always refreshed her hot skin on those long summer days.

The passing cows and sheep made her smile. She recalled going out with her father to feed them. "Moo," or "Baa" was what she would usually say to have a conversation.

Jill waved to several of the people on the side of the road.

A little boy and dog ran beside them for a little bit. Jill blew a kiss to him when they slowed to a halt, waving like crazy.

"Feels good to be home." Mrs. Lantin smiled.

The raven haired girl nodded, "Yes, it does."

"Whoa!" the driver slowed the horses, steering it to stop in front of a three story house.

It was extremely large with crème colored walls; blue and gold accented several parts of the house.

The large iron gate they had passed through had been closed with a bang far behind them.

The door came open as Jill was greeted by a man with moss colored eyes, a bright smile on his face.

She gasped, seeing the man. "Lance!" she jumped out of the carriage and into the arms of the man.

The man stood at 1 inch and 6 feet, with his athletic body and medium build. Dark red tresses fell unfashionably long around his shoulder. His moss green eyes full of happiness. "Hello love."

She hugged him tightly, noticing two other men. "Van! Hon!"

A blonde haired man near by was frowning at her until she pounced on him. "Hi Hon!" The man grunted under her weight, his honey-brown streaks glowing brightly as he moved to gain balance in the bright sun.

Hon was three inches shorter than Lance as he had a very small frame. Light green eyes watched her as she pulled back. "Careful cousin, you know how weak I am."

The raven haired girl stuck her tongue out at him. "You need to stay with me so you can eat more. I'm sure Amelia, Kendra, and Carra would fatten you up nicely."

"Please Jillian, that's all he does in a day. Eat." Van sneered.

Van was overwhelmingly tall at 6 foot, 4. His body rippled with muscles, giving him a large build. His body rippled with muscles giving him a large build. His medium length auburn hair was parted off to the side and tucked behind his ears. Allowing a few strands to fall into his turquoise eyes.

"My you've certainly gotten big Van. You can give me a piggy back ride!" the dark haired girl exclaimed happily.

"Jillian." Mrs. Lantin scolded gently.

The girl frowned.

The elder woman smiled at the man. "Hello boys. It's been a while since I last saw you. You've all grown so handsome."

Hon gave a smug smile, "Thank you Mrs. Lantin. Hear that guys, she thinks me handsome."

"Oh whatever!" Lance and Van said together, pushing their brother.

Jill laughed, taking Lance's arm. "So what brings you three here. Aunt Victoria causing a fuss that you won't marry a peeress?"

Van offered his arm to Mrs. Lantin, following Jill and Lance in.

"Something like that." Hon took Jill's other arm. "More like Ice Queen Shea is courting some Marques and mama doesn't want her little sister to have out done her when she married a viscount."

The girl rolled her eyes, "My mother married for love not status, so she'll always be better than Aunt Victoria and her little cronies."

Hon nodded. "Yeah, Sam had said something like that to mother. Now the poor girl is being tortured by playing chaperone to Shea. She really wanted to come here for the gathering."

Jill stopped at the front door. "What get together?"

"Didn't James tell you? He was supposed to a few days ago."

Azure eyes widen, recalling the events for the last few weeks. "No, he apparently didn't get a chance to."

"Oh. Well, let's party!" Hon cried.

Lance and Van slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What?"

* * *

Mary Weather yawned walking down the hall in a peach color dress. 

Her blonde tresses bounced up and down as she went to Jill's room. The girl was really good at French braids.

The child knocked on the door.

No response.

She knocked again.

No response.

Maybe she wasn't up yet, but that wasn't like her. Carefully Mary opened the door to the room.

* * *

Cain lay half asleep in his bd. After what he had done yesterday to his pet, he had had no strength to remove his clothes. So he just simply fell into bed with them on. 

He may have slept for a good two hours, but no more. Consciousness would fade in and out as his mind replayed the scene between him and Jill.

The pain in her eyes, the agony of her voice. He had to grab the mantle to keep from spinning around and crushing the girl to him. Telling her he didn't mean anything he had said.

But he couldn't, this was done in her best interest. With Jezebel almost killing her, he nearly died from fear for her life. If she was out of his life, then the man wouldn't bother her.

Right?

He hoped so.

Cain rolled to his side.

"BIG BROTHER!"

The boy's bedroom door burst open, slamming off the wall.

He shot up, staring at his little sister. Green eyes widen as they saw the girl's immeasurable fury.

Hell hath opened.

"What did you do to Jill?"

"Mary calm down. I didn't do anything to her."

Blue eyes turned dark, "Oh yeah?" a sardonic smile crossed her little mouth. "Then explain this." She flung a piece of paper at him.

It fluttered onto his lap, revealing it's self as a letter.

_ Dearest Mary,_

_I'm sorry that I could not say goodbye to you in person. I have a feeling that your brother wanted it that way. No matter. I know you and I know you will find this letter. As you can tell by looking at my room I no longer reside here. The choice was made solely by your brother my cherub, which gave me no choice in the matter._

There were several splotches on various areas; the boy's heart lurched, realizing they were tears.

_I'm to return to James and stay there. I have left a small present for you on my vanity. I love you very much my cherub and you'll always be in my heart.  
Yours truly,_

_Jill_

There was a big splotch by the signature, with a large blot of ink on the girl's _J_. This was a very painful sign that the girl hesitated greatly before signing.

"I'm going to beat you for every tear she shed times ten!" the child yelled, grabbing a pillow.

Mary began beating the boy.

* * *

Cain stumbled downstairs, a bruise here and there from his sister. 

He stopped when he noticed several of the maids walking down the stairs to the servants' rooms.

That was odd; they usually didn't go down in the day. What was going on?

He went into the dinning room, where a fuming Mary sat eating her breakfast. The blonde didn't ever acknowledge him as she kept on eating.

Riff brought out a tray with his breakfast. The pale haired man didn't look happy as he set the tray before him.

"Morning Riff." Cain spoke softly.

"Sir." Came the cool reply.

The boy looked started at the man's mood.

Riff ignored the probing look, lifting the cover from the boy's food. "Your breakfast sir."

Green eyes went to the plate; in a neat pile were eggs, beside two medium sausages, and

a biscuit. All of it, burnt.

"Um, Riff. There seems to be something amiss with my breakfast."

The man smiled a sarcastic like smile. "Mrs. Denforth relayed a message with it sir. And I quote, '_This is how you shall dine until the Viscountess returns.' _Unquote"

Cain looked from Riff to the now glaring Mary. The little girl sat watching him, eating her non-burnt food. She ate the last of her biscuit, never looking away from her brother; she dabbed her mouth with a white linen napkin. Placing the cloth down on the table, she pushed back her chair getting up and left.

"What did I do wrong?" the boy turned his questioning gaze to the older man.

Riff held the cover in front of him with both hands. "Wrong? Whatever could you mean master?" the man feigned surprise.

Irritated Cain yanked the cover from his servant, slamming it on top of the food. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you Riff. Now, what the hell is going on?" He yelled angrily.

Azure eyes stared at him unnervingly, "This house has been in ruin since the words "I_want you out of my house Miss Willsting…"_ left your mouth."

The dark haired boy started; how could the man known about that?

Riff closed every door in the room, stalking back to his young master. "I was about to retrieve Miss Jill when I heard her declaration, followed by you cold reception."

An aura of anger surrounded the pale haired man, "How could you be so uncaring about Miss Jills' feelings? I taught you to be better than that." The man wasn't yelling, but Cain could tell by the firmness and displeasure in his voice that the man was beyond furious with him.

"I don't understand what you mean! I didn't tell her anything wrong, I just-"

"I heard every word you said to her, even in the study. Again, you were completely uncaring towards her feelings. She bared her heart to you and confessed her love for you. Your response was throwing her out of the house!"

Cain ran a hand through his dark locks. "It had to be done Riff. Jezebel damn near killed her. If I kept her here any longer, I've as good as signed her death certificate. I made the decision in the best of her interests."

Riff gave out an irritated sigh. "I rest my case sir."

The boy turned to him. "Okay Riff. I am apparently lost and a fool, please explain the error of my ways.

Azure eyes closed as a gloved hand was placed to the servant's forehead. How could his master not see that he hade made Jill unloved and unwanted, when he himself could recall those feelings all too well.

"You sent her away with no explanation, not to mention you took it upon yourself to make up her mind…"

Cain stated to interrupt, when Riff shot him a look. "Which you know very well she is not a young woman of society's ideals. Miss Jill had every right to know the situation."

Green eyes lit up with annoyance, "That idiot would have stayed."

Riff nodded, "Perhaps, but that's not the most important thing."

"What?"

"I'm referring to her confession sir. When she told you, the next instant you locked her from your heart."

Cain stared at him, "I did no such thing, I just ignored-"

"Exactly that sir, you ignored her feelings without any care. That hurt her more than anything Jezebel could ever do to her." Riff shook off the memory of the hollow shell he witness leave with Mrs. Lantin. The girl was completely unresponsive to him when he spoke to her. He only hoped that she would come back to life a little with Shelly and James.

Chartreuse eyes glowed dully, "It couldn't have affected her so much. Besides, she knows I never get involved with women on a serious level." Cain's heart began to ache for some reason.

Riff came to the young count's side, kneeling. "Master Cain, Jillian Willsting is a 15 year old young lady with no immediate family. The only family she has is her cousin and his daughter, whom live far from us. Other than that, she only has us. But she doesn't think that anymore. Right now, in her mind she has no one who cares about her."

"No! I sent her to James so she wouldn't be alone." Cain protested.

Riff placed his hand on Cain's. "I've come to understand her a bit. She may be strong and brave on the outside, but deep down on the inside she's just like you were Master Cain. No one wants her; no one loves or cares about her. She probably sees her parents as the only ones who truly wanted her. The Arbunkle Family obviously doesn't except.

"You should recall a few months past when she saved Miss Dorothy. Do you remember what she said?"

The boy bowed his head and closed his eyes, "She wanted to stay with me because I had saved her. She yelled that she didn't care about her name," he stopped, his voice becoming softer, "she only cared about mine."

"It was because she knew how wrong society was about you." Riff pulled Cain's chin up, making him look into his eyes. "Master Cain, I understand why you did this, but it won't protect her. If Dr. Disraeli wants to kill her, the task will be far simpler with her away from us. No matter what you do, she will always be a target."

Tears clouded Cain's eyes. "It's always the same, people I care about die because of me. I can't save anyone!" he pulled away from the man, trying to put distance between them.

"Ma-"

"No Riff. You should stay away from me. You'll live longer. Father's right. I'm a murderer. Perhaps it be better if they did just kill me." The boy muttered. "No one would truly miss-"

STOP IT CAIN! JUST STOP IT!" Riff had the boy by the collar, shaking him viciously. "How many times must I tell you there are people who care for you? Mary Weather, Jillian, James, Shelly, me…What about us? Did the thought ever cross your mind about how we'd feel?"

Cain was startled, completely speechless. He'd only seen his servant truly angry once, this would make it twice.

"The girls would be nothing short of devastated. Jill is barely hanging onto her sanity by a thread, Mary a mere breath away from being an orphan again. Would you really do that to them, could you honestly kill them in that way?"

The boy looked to his servant, tears falling down his cheeks. He could only mouth no.

"I didn't think so either." The man whispered. Riff continued, pulling out a handkerchief. "Master Cain, I can't tell you what to do about the more intimate situation between Miss Jill and yourself, but for the situation of Dr. Disraeli, I think you should talk to her."

Cain nodded, "I believe you're right."

* * *

Mary stormed around her room in a fit. How could he? To throw Jill out the house without a second though, how cold! 

The blonde plopped down on her bed, picking up the gift Jill left her, a small black box with a pretty pink bow.

She slowly undid the tie, lifting the lid. A folded piece of paper was revealed; the child quickly unfolded it.

_Dearest Mary,_

_Hopefully you are the one reading this. I am sorry for the odd way of giving this to you. I_

_didn't want your brother to cut off communication between us. I will not be returning to_

_James, instead I am going home to Tairra. The address is attached to this letter; Shelly's name will be the sender for secretive purposes. I love you and will write as soon as possible._

_Love Always,_

_Jill_

Mary quickly shot up, grabbing a couple of dresses and a small case. She wasn't giving up her Jill without a fight!

* * *

It had been two days since Jill arrived home and she still couldn't calm herself. She sat in her father's study, trying to still her shaking hands. It was almost no use; if the symptoms kept progressing she was going to need her medicine. 

A knock sounded at the front door.

The girl sighed, shifting her kimono about. "I'll get it Vijay."

Coming to the front hall Jill met a dark skinned man, a beige turban on his head. The emerald in the center winked at her happily. "It's quite alright Madam Jill."

Azure eyes smiled at him, "But it's time for you to eat isn't it?"

Vijay bowed, "Yes madam, as soon as I answer the door I will."

Jill nodded with defeat. Vijay was more stubborn than she was at times; perhaps that was why her father brought him back from his trip to India.

Curious of who could be calling, Jill slipped off to the side, her skirts rustling against the floor beneath the kimono. Kasi did enjoy experimenting with clothing, Jill thought with a laugh.

A hint of a smile was on her face when the door opened; it slowly faded when the caller was revealed though.

"MARY!"

They ran to each other, embracing tightly.

The older girl pulled back, questions running through her mind. "What are you doing here?"

Mary gave a serious look, as her maid Miss Dea came up out of breath. "You're apart of our family. I won't let brother throw you out. So I'm taking you back, or staying with you."

Azure eyes widen, "Mary sweetheart, I would love nothing more than for you to stay with me, but your brother would never allow it."

"Don't worry," the blonde smiled, "he doesn't know where I am." She held up the letter and address as proof for her belief.

Jill sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Well, he won't be in the dark for long. Once he realizes I'm not with James, he'll probably send Riff here to retrieve you. However, in the mean time, just make yourself at home.

Mary smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm home wherever brother or Jill is. That's it, no where else."

The raven haired girl wrapped her in a loving embrace, stroking the child's blonde tendrils. "Thank you Mary."

* * *

Cain sat in the hall, staring at the phone. He had no idea how long he had been like that, but was extremely annoyed by his hesitation to call James. 

He picked up the phone, but quickly put it down. This was madness! Why couldn't he ask for one simple number and get the damned thing over with?

Chartreuse eyes showed determination as the boy pick up the phone again. He brought up the mouth piece and spoke calmly. "Operator, connect me to James Arbunkle of St. Vira."

"Master Cain."

Emerald eyes looked up to his man servant; a calm panic was upon his face. "What's wrong Riff?"

The operator came back, asking for an address.

Cain glared at the phone, "How the devil should I know?"

The pale haired man sighed, taking the phone. "Operator, please connect me to James Arbunkle of 349 Casdail Drive."

Riff looked Cain. "Sir, Miss Mary is missing. Mrs. Denforth was unable to find her last night."

What!" the dark boy came unglued, "Why didn't she say anything before?"

"Mary told her she refused to eat dinner, but Mrs. Denforth went to persuade her. They were out till dawn looking."

"_Hello._"

Riff came back to the phone, "Mr. Arbunkle?"

_"Yes."_

"This is Riff sir."

_"Ah. It's nice to hear from you so soon, any special occasion?"_

Sir, it's very important that we talk to Miss Jill."

There was silence for a moment, _"Well, talk to her. I'm not stopping you."_

"Thank you sir, now if you will kindly pass the phone to Miss Jill I'll-"

_"What in blazes are you talking about?"_

"I would like to speak with Miss Jill, please give her the phone."

_"Riff have you had leave of your senses? Jillian isn't here, I left her with you."_

* * *

A.N. 

Thanks for the comments empress and Kage Tenshi. Sorry it took so long, but this is a really REALLY long chapter and school has become eviler to me. It's probably better to break the story down in small chapters. Hoped you enjoyed! Adieu.


	7. Love Me, or Leave Me part II

In the moonshine I leave no trace

_In the moonshine I leave no trace  
My visions have gone far away  
From this place  
They dissolved_

Dissolve-Switchblade Symphony

"Oh it's so lovely out here. Tairra is such a handsome place Jill." Mary exclaimed, twirling in a field of flowers.  
The child wore a dark blue kimono with pink and white flowers. The _family seamstress_, Kasi, had made it for the girl; working diligently into the night for that and a few other outfits.  
Her bare feet felt good on the warm grass, her toe nails a dark red with white petals on the tips. They had been done by Kyoko, the _beautician of the house_.  
"Yes it is," Jill smiled, "but you should see the forest behind our renters. That is truly breath taking. Kendra taught me about several of the plants and herbs there."  
The blonde giggled, "I like your father's collection, or rather, your extended family. You don't see people with natural brown skin. It's so pretty." Mary hopped onto the stretched out Jill with a laugh. The girl coughed, trying to catch her breath.  
"There should be a few in the non-snobbish class. Especially with the war The States just had." Jill moved aside several stray blonde strands on her face. "Father told me of a man once, an abolitionist I believe, he came here for protection at one time."

Mary's face frowned up, looking curiously at Jill. "What's an abolitionist?"  
"An abolitionist is someone who doesn't believe that a person can own another like property. You see, that's what their war was about. To end their horrible slavery system that they had." The dark haired girl rubbed Mary's hair, "I'm glad it's over, the act was just too horrible to hear about. I can't imagine how father felt when he was there visiting his cousin. But some good did come from his trip, he managed to save Lance's wife Avera and her mother, Caroline."  
"But wait, in a way aren't Riff, Mrs. Lantin, and Miss Dea slaves too?" Mary shot up in fear. "Oh Jill we're horrible people too! We're no different from all those cruel people!"

The raven haired girl smiled, stroking Mary's face lovingly. "No my cherub they aren't. They work of their own free will and can leave when ever they so choose. A slave I'm afraid, cannot do such a thing.

"But knowing my father he would have spent every penny to his name to save them all."  
Mary smiled brightly, "I like your father, he sounds to have been such a wonderful person."  
Jill sighed, stretching in her turquoise and gold-trimmed sari. "I know he would have liked you to my little cherub."  
The girls cuddled up, taking a quiet nap on the warm grass.

The next day Jill was awaken by the giggling Mary and Lance's daughter Nora.  
"Come on Jill, get up!"  
The girl yawned, snuggling farther down into her bed, "Not yet my sweets, just a little bit longer."  
"Come on Jill." The girls pouted.  
"Mmm…"  
"JILL!"  
"Mm…alright, alright. I'm up."  
"Yeah!" Mary jumped down, picking the little Nora off of the rising Jill. "Come on Nora, I can fix your hair."  
The brown skinned girl's green eyes lit up. "Really?"  
Mary nodded with a smile.  
"YAY!" Nora went to Mary with her arms up. Being only four and a half the girl enjoyed having a big sister to play with and be carried by.  
Jill got up and bathed, putting on a purple _Salwar Kameez_. She slipped on a pair on purple slippers, walking out into the hall towards the stairs.  
"Jill-sama!"  
The raven haired girl peeped over the railing; a smile slowly crossed her lips. "_Ohayo Ukyo-chan_."  
A very cute looking Japanese girl smiled up at Jill from the hall floor. Her dark tresses were piled on top of her head and held into place by an orange ribbon. Her green kimono held a similar colored blossom with pale green leaves.  
Jill came down the stairs; the kimono clad girl ran up the stairs, embracing the smiling Jill. "Jill-sama, _imōto-chan desu kawaii_!"  
Azure eyes darken with concentration, "I...mō...to...chan…"  
Ukyo stopped smiling, her light brown eyes worried. "Jill-sama no understand, will speak English."  
"Oh no, no. I know how difficult it is for you at times. I believe I understand what you said. Um, _kawaii_ means cute, but _imōto-chan_. Ah! I know Kyoko calls you that so it should be little sister."  
Ukyo smiled, hopping up and down excitedly. "Yes, yes." The girl wrapped her arms around Jill's. "Ukyo love Mary-chan, like Jill-sama. _Suki desu_."  
"Ukyo!"  
The girls jumped at the new voice; they turned to see an elder woman standing in a magenta kimono. Her dark hair held several streaks of gray as it fell down her back, stopping just below her hips.  
"_Obᾱsan._"  
"Go help your sisters clean Ukyo."  
The girl looked to Jill sadly. "Hai o_bᾱsan._"  
"English."  
"Yes grand Misato."  
The woman frowned, "Grandmother Misato, Ukyo."  
The girl ran off.  
"Lady Jillian, you're spoiling her. She needs to speak English, and you need not to speak Japanese."  
Azure eyes frowned, "Why can't I? I want to learn every language in this house."  
Misato grimaced, "I don't want society to frown on you and your father-God rest his soul-any more than they have already. They thought your father a madman for having us all here."  
"Father was a very caring person. He actually gave a damn about his fellow man." The raven haired girl smiled. "I only wish I could find such a fine man for a husband."  
Misato touched her cheek, "From the way Amy has been going on these past days, I believe you already found someone you care for dearly."  
Pain flashed across Jill's cerulean orbs, making her turn away. "No I haven't." Tears burned at the back of her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
Misato turned the sadden girl's chin, making her look up. "Do you really believe that Lady Jillian?"

"HE DID WHAT!" Lance yelled in the living room.  
Mrs. Lantin was calmly explaining the reason for their sudden arrival and disorder.  
"That lousy son of a bitch!" Hon muttered, "Where is this bastard at?"  
"I don't care, I'll kill him!" Van stood, pacing the room. He flexed his fleshy hands as if measuring to see how they'd fit around the unknown perpetrator's neck.  
Lance stood at the mantle, furious beyond words. He slapped the wood underneath his palm. "What the devil was James thinking? If he couldn't keep Jill, he should have given her to us!"  
Hon nodded, "Yes. I'm sure Avera and Nora would have been perfectly happy with her around. Not to mention Caroline would have cooked up a storm to keep Jillian plump."  
"I warned him not to hurt her again. Rest assured I would have killed him before we set one foot out of that house, but Jillian wouldn't let me." Mrs. Lantin frowned bitterly, "Even after all he's done, she still in love with him.  
"You boys should have seen her before we got to Tairra. My little lifeless angel, he broke her heart! I wanted to cut open his chest and see what was inside, to see if he had ice in his chest." A tear slipped down the woman's cheek.  
Van quickly went to her side, "It's alright, we won't let that callous ass within twenty feet of her."  
"Now I want him to come for his sister." Lance spat out.

Jill sighed as she watched her three maids filling the bath tub with hot water, soaps, and perfumes.

"Miz Jill, do you need help with your hair?" a young girl with cornrows asked, her skin a rich chocolate color.

Jill smiled, shaking her head. "No Kia, but thank you."

"I know we've probably already told you this Lady Jill, but we're glad you're home." A woman with tan skin smiled, pushing aside several dark strands of hair. A set of stormy gray eyes peered at her from the strands.

Another nodded, her brown hair braided and pulled away from her face. "Yes, we've missed you so.

The young woman smiled happily. "Thank you Lila, Deana. I've missed you all as well."

Lila and Deana helped Jill out of her robe as Kia removed several fresh towels from a cupboard.

After dismissing her maids Jill lounged back in the tub. If only the water could wash away her problems like the dirt and sweat.

No, she wouldn't think of it.

'_Get out of my house.'_

The coldness of his voice seeped through her skin, chilling the girl to the bone. How could he be so cold towards her?

'_I can't love you, go back to James…'_

Her hands started to shake, "No…"

'_Goodbye Miss Willsting…'_

"No…" the tremors began to worsen, racking her body. She fell forward, air refusing ro fill her lungs.

She couldn't breathe!

'_Don't ever come back…'_

Tears filled her azure eyes as she gasped out for air, shaky hands holding her throat.

Air! She couldn't breathe!

Jill slowly lost consciousness, falling back against the tub. Slowly her limp body slid into the cooling water.

**AN:**

Sorry it took sooo long. Between moving, school, and life in general… well, let's not talk about it. I had hoped to finish before Viz ended the release here, but it didn't work out that way. But I really wanted to put this part up before my Carpel Tunnel surgery. I won't be able to use my hand for a bit, but I'll post soon. Thank you for staying with me thus far and for all your comments/mail.


	8. Love Me, or Leave Me part III

_In the moonshine I leave no trace  
My visions have gone far away  
From this place  
They dissolved_

_Dissolve-Switchblade Symphony_

_

* * *

  
_

"What the devil did you do to her?" James yelled at Cain from across the carriage heading to Tairra.

"Nothing I assure you." Cain said absently.

Turquoise eyes blazed, "The hell you didn't," the man leaned forward. "Jillian ran to Tairra because I wouldn't have known, or else I would have brought her back to you. But of course, she doesn't want that."

The older man shot him a mocking look, "She would have never gone to her kingdom to hide out if she did."

"Mr. Arbunkle," Riff started.

"And where were you Riff when this happened? I left Jillian more in your care than I did his."

Cerulean eyes narrowed, "I was a step behind, but I couldn't stop Miss Jill. I wanted her to leave for fear of unending torment, but I assure you only for a few days."

James threw his hands up, wanting desperately to kill his companions. "I don't believe this."

It baffled the man's mind to understand how so much trouble could follow just one young woman. It was obviously a trait that all Arbunkle women shared. God help him with Shelly.

Cain watched as the scenery passed outside the window, his mind not completely with James on his tirade.

"How did Mary know where to find Jill?" the dark haired boy spoke softly.

The brown haired man snorted, "Apparently she told the girl where she could found."

The journey to Tairra was rough as they rode all day and all night, only stopping to change horses, cutting their journey short by half a day.

Their travel seemed endless as the day was nearing an end. It wasn't until night started to fall that Cain looked out and spotted several fields and large lakes.

"How much farther is t to Tairra? It feels like we've been riding forever." Cain stretched impatiently and tired of being cooped up.

James smiled at the boy, sitting cross legged. "We've been on Tairra for about three hours now."

Riff and Cain started, "What?"

"That town and all those house we've passed rent from Jillian. This is all the Willsting's land." James leaned his head back against the seat cushion. "Uncle William was very generous to his tenants, and unlike other landlords he didn't charge heavy and ridiculous taxes. He charged a certain percentage of business based on how much the shop owners made."

Chartreuse eyes glowed, "Sounds like a good way to be swindled."

"Actually no, I've only heard of one person trying to get over on Uncle William. I'm not sure what happened because my mother was too terrified to speak of the result. Needless to say, none have tried since then."

Riff looked at the man, a very solemn look across his features. "If all this belongs to Miss Jill, I can see why her father made you her guardian. With this knowledge, droves of fortune hunters would be after her hand."

James nodded, "Yes."

"_Whoa_."

The carriage slowed to a halt, jarring the occupants.

Cain peered outside to see an iron gate. Two men stood on the other side with riffles in hand. A small structure was hidden partly behind a column of stone as another person could be seen.

"Who goes there?" the tallest man called out, his short blonde hair slightly tousled.

James stuck his head out the window, "Ey! Shaine, Casey open up. I'm looking for a fine lass with jugs like pillows and a fine ass!"

The other man laughed his hair a tawny color in the faint light. "Arbunkle, you dog!"

Cain could see a lopsided grin on the man's face. "Hubert, let 'em in."

The man in the structure stepped out, revealing himself to be big in frame and height. He took hold something out of sight, causing the gate to slowly open up.

"Shaine, grab a hold." The darker haired man called to the blonde as the carriage came in.

The taller man nodded, grabbing hold of the back of the carriage. The men rode down towards the house as the gate closed behind them.

"Are they expecting an invasion per chance?" Cain questioned the older man across from him.

James smiled, "They're very protective of their family, even their home."

The carriage made its way to the large manor, stopping before the doors.

Casey hopped down, several strands falling into his eyes. He came to the side, opening the door and bracing himself against it. "Been a while my boy."

James stepped down, followed by Cain, then Riff.

"Yes, too long I'm afraid. Not since Uncle William's passing."

Casey bowed his head, "God rest his soul and the missus too."

The brown haired man nodded in silent agreement, his turquoise eyes darkened. "No time for the long version Casey, in short is Jillian in the house?"

The look that the man shot in Cain's direction indicated that he already knew the long version of their sudden arrival.

"Aye, in the house she be. Dinner be served soon, so go on in. You know the way." The man patted James' shoulder. Holding his rifle tightly, Casey motioned for Shaine to follow him.

"Come on Shaine, there be no rest for the wicked."

Cain watched as the men left; he got the sinking feeling that the last comment was aimed at him.

"Come on!" James called from the steps, catching the boy's attention as he knocked on the door.

Shuffling could be heard behind the brightly polished, red door. The color struck Cain as weird; he had never encountered any door by such a color.

The boy's thoughts, however, was interrupted by the opening of the door in question.

A deeply tanned man opened the door, "Master James?"

"Hello Vijay, I hope this isn't a bad time." James smiled slightly at the steward's speechlessness.

Vijay stepped aside gesturing for them to come in. James led the way as Cain was busy studying the man's turban and strange clothes. The dark haired boy silently wondered whether or not it was some kind of new uniform for stewards.

"No sir. It's just Madam Jillian did not mention you would be coming to Tairra."

Turquoise eyes smiled at the tanned man, "That's because she didn't know either."

The steward looked from James to Riff and Cain, before coming back to James. He lifted his chin defensively as if he was preparing for a long battle. His brown eyes were unreadable as he spoke. "Of course sir, I will let Madam Jill know you're—"

"You will tell her to come to me right now." James cut in grimly.

"Madam Jill is bathing now sir."

James laughed slightly, "As if I never—"

Before the man could finish, a scream pierced the tense air followed by running.

All heads snapped towards the stairs as a woman in peasant clothes came out running, followed by a dark hair woman in similar clothes.

Vijay ran up to meet them as the first woman nearly plowed into him. "Jennica, what's wrong?"

"Doctor! Get the doctor." The woman screamed, trying to break free.

Another male servant appeared from behind the stairwell, "What is amiss?"

Jennica forced free of Vijay, "Oscar get the doctor quick!"

Startled the man ran off towards the back of the house.

James ran up the stairs in a panic, he went past Vijay to the second woman as she had collapsed in a heap of tears before she made it down. She grabbed onto the man when he came near.

"Lila what is the matter? Lila?" he cooed gently.

The woman looked at him with her stormy gray eyes, tears falling faster than before. "Lady Jill isn't breathing. She won't wake up. She's dead!"

* * *

Time stood still for Cain, the woman's last words echoing in his head. No breath came out, even when his servant ran past him up the stairs to the girl. He couldn't move everything seemed to be unreal like a dream.

_Dead, _

He killed her, he had killed Jill.

_Dead,_

He had sent her to her death, not freedom. This was his entire fault; he was to blame for the girl's misfortune. The problem had always been him; he was the reason so many died. His father was right, he was cursed and he would damn all the ones he loved.

What could he do? Why couldn't he be happy? Why couldn't he make anyone else happy?

"_Someone help me, please."_

The boy jerked his head up, the deadly abyss subsiding. The world came back to life around him as he recognized the plea.

Jill.

Cain ran up the stairs without another thought. His pet wasn't dead until he said so, and that would never happen as long as he had breath.

Riff pushed his way through the gathered servants, having a particular hard time with a rather large fellow, but succeed.

"Room, give me room!" the paled haired servant ordered when the mass tried to close in on him. The man quickly took in the sight before him. There she was, lying in the bath tub motionlessly with a towel across her.

Riff didn't think he reacted. He felt for a pulse, placing his ear to her chest.

Her heart was still beating!

The man opened her mouth, making sure no water had gotten in before tilting her head back. Placing two fingers in her mouth he felt for anything blocking her air passage.

He started, feeling her throat muscles closed slightly. "Damn."

Riff quickly rose, just as his young master began fighting the crowd. The servant grabbed the boy's ebony cane, twisting open the top. He tilted it as various viles poured out into is outstretched hand.

The pale haired man snapped up a red vile, discarding the rest into Cain's startled hands.

Going back to the unconscious girl he grabbed a nearby cloth and saturated it in the poison. He rubbed Jill's neck with the cloth making sure the area was completely drenched.

Pulling the girl to him, he wrapped the cloth around her throat before pour some of the poison into her mouth. Riff set the vile aside as he put a finger in her mouth, working the poison down her throat.

The servants all murmured behind him as they anxiously waited to see if his ministrations worked.

The man continued to rub her throat through the cloth, waiting and whispering earnest pleas to his charge.

"Jillian don't you die on me." James begged half worried, half angry.

Then it happened; Jill gagged.

The girl lurched forward, throwing up over the side of the tub. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to cough and retch. All the while Riff rubbed her back soothingly, holding onto her shoulder.

Cries of relief filled the air as the servants stopped holding their breath.

Riff removed the rag from her throat, grabbing a clean one to wipe her mouth.

Jill shivered as her body feeling like ice. She unconsciously went to Riff, trying desperately to get warm. "R...ri…Riff?"

"It's okay Miss Jill, you're fine now." He murmured gently to the girl, sliding his hand under her towel and legs, lifting the girl up into his chest.

The girl quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook.

"Amy, get a towel to dry her off." Riff called to Mrs. Lantin as he took the girl into her bedroom.

He gently deposited her on the soft material, keeping the towel around her breast.

Mrs. Lantin came rushing to her beloved charge, a large, fluffy towel in hand. She covered the girl up as the other servants mobbed around, all talking at once.

"Madam Jill are you alright?"

"We so scared Miz Jill!"

"Jill-sama fine?"

"How are you feeling Lady Jill?"

The raven haired girl coughed, giving a wobbly smile. She raised an unsteady hand to quite the group down. "I…I'm…al…alri...ght."

"Jill!" cried a small voice.

The servants parted slightly, allowing a small girl to run up and jump in the arms of the damp Jill.

"Hello Karina." Jill whispered weakly.

The child held onto the older girl for dear life, her mahogany pigtails bouncing about. The little floral skirt she wore worked its way up her little thighs, her bare feet covered in dirt and grass.

A man with long, dark locks appeared in the doorway. He wore a black button down shirt that hung open over a pair of brown pants. The only decoration he wore was a small bracelet of rope on is right wrist and a small, gold hoop in his left ear.

"Everyone, please clear out. I need Jillian to able to breath."

Mummers of disagreement arose, but the horde of servants began to filter out into the hall. The doctor, the little girl, James, Riff, Mrs. Lantin, and three men Cain did not know were the only ones left with Jill.

"Karina," the man called softly.

The little girl turned with tears in her little hazel eyes. "I don't want to leave her. She might die!"

Jill smiled, kissing a damp cheek. "Your father is here now. I'll be fine." Her voice had become stronger, the weakness fading.

Karina looked at her unsurely, but slowly got down. Just in time to hear the bedroom door swing open.

"Jill!"

"Oh no…" the raven haired girl half smiled; half groaned.

Mary and Nora jumped on her next.

"Kasi said you were sick and that you stopped breathing. She thought you had died and yo—"

"Whoa, slow down girls. I am fine. Vladi is here." Jill said gently, trying desperately to keep the girls from crying.

The two little girls cried still, clinging to her tightly.

Karina ran and jumped into the tearful hug.

Jill smiled and sighed, holding all three children to the best of her ability. The task was anything but simple with a towel around her. And a towel that desperately wanted to fall down and expose her to the occupants of the room. But it was love, a love that was slowly warming her up.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't bring Shelly, else you'd really have problems on your hands." James called from his place against an adjacent wall.

Azure eyes snapped in his direction, "James?"

The man pushed off the wall, walking past Riff. "The one and only love." He gently stroked her cheek, briefly noting her color had returned. He looked to the doctor. "Vladimir, what's wrong with her?"

"Same as before. Girls," He chided softly.

A black woman appeared in the doorway, her copper colored hair pulled away from her brown face in a bun. "Girls come here. We can wait for Jill outside."

Nora looked to the woman, "Yes mama."

Mary got down picking up first Nora, then Karina. Holding each one's hand, she led them from the room.

Vladimir went to Jill and began to examine her. He stopped when came to her throat. "What is this on your neck?"

Azure eyes widen, "What's what?"

"I'm afraid that's my doing doctor." Riff spoke up.

The doctor turned to him in surprise. "Your doing?"

"Yes, when I found that Miss Jill's throat had closed up, I applied a poi—medicine, that relaxes the muscles."

"You're a doctor?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Jill answered, "One of the bests."

Vladimir nodded in agreement as he felt under Jill's jaw. "I'm impressed. You seem fine now my dear."

"If that's the case gentlemen, may I suggest we vacate the room so the lady can get dressed?" Van spoke.

"What for, we use to take baths together. Nothing to be shy about."

"HON!" Lance and Van scolded, hitting their brother on the back of the head.

The blonde yelped, grabbing his head. Allowing himself and the other men to be horded out by the bigger Van.

"We'll be next door Jill." The giant spoke.

Cain, who was well hidden behind a dressing screen, watched as the men left and Mrs. Lantin as she began to dry Jill off.

The woman left to fetch a night gown, allowing Cain to enjoy the sight of Jill's naked back. Her slight tan was apparently natural, as her entire body was saturated in it. An urge to shower the flesh in hot kiss rose up in him, but the idea of having the girl's maid coming in on him destroyed it.

Mrs. Lantin returned as she helped Jill into the gown and into bed. The over stuffed comforter was tucked around her. "Stay here and I'll get some lavender for you to breath." She pressed a kiss to Jill's dark locks before leaving.

Cain took the opportunity to reveal himself when the woman left. He crept towards Jill, reaching out a gentle hand to stroke her hair.

The boy cried out when a pillow hit him in the face. Startled he fell on the bed.

Jill started from the crouching position she had taken up when she attacked him. "I knew I was being watched!"

* * *

Jill couldn't explain it, but the whole time she had been dressing it felt like someone was watching her. Chalking it up to her nerves, she shook it off.

She believed the excuse until Amy had left and a hand started to reach for her from out of no where. Without a second thought, the girl grabbed the pillow and attacked the intruder.

The girl had nearly fainted when Cain fell on the bed. "I knew I was being watched!" She yanked up the pillow, continuing where she left off in her pummeling. "Cain! What are you doing here!" she yelled, still clobbering him.

"Ouf! Jill!"

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Lantin came rushing in with a small pouch.

The world instantly turned red when she saw the young count laying half sprawled across her mistress's comforter. That was all she could see as she grabbed a nearby perfume bottle and swung it down at his head.

Cain quickly rolled to the side, narrowly missing the blow.

"You lousy cad!" she yelled, swing the bottle again.

Jill fell back against her pillows with a loud squeal, avoiding her maid and the swinging bottle.

The door to the adjourning room swung open as Van rushed in. Booming in his deep voice he asked, "What's going on in here?" All the other Arbunkle cousins gathered around him.

Cain dodged another swing as he dove towards Van, hiding in the thin crowd. "She's trying to kill me!"

Mrs. Lantin was red in the face, her breathing labored. "You won't get away from me Count Hargreaves!"

"Who?" asked the voices closest to Cain.

Was it Cain's imagination, or did he hear a bell ding? He wasn't sure since he had no time to ponder it all as Lance, Van, and Hon jumped on him.

James, who had been resting on Hon's shoulder, fell over as the fight erupted. "Whoa! Hold on!"

Scrambling for the foot of her bed, Jill began yelling at the group. "Stop it you three!"

Mrs. Lantin cried out as she fell back on the bed, a stray punch coming close to her face. The woman rolled to the safety of the headboard.

Cain was doing his best to avoid Van, but he had bigger problem with Hon and his small stature. It was harder to dodge someone that fast.

Jill hoisted up her night gown, rolling up her sleeves. "I said cut it out!" She flung herself from the bed and onto Lance's back. She began to beat on her cousin's chest with her fist, holding onto his collar with her free hand.

"Jillian," James moaned, quickly removing his jacket and waistcoat. "Damn it to hell woman! Do you always have to jump in head on?" The man joined in, quickly freeing Cain from Hon's grip and putting space between him the furious blonde.

Hon rewarded his interfering cousin with a right hook to the jaw, knocking the man back onto Cain. They both went down with a hard thud.

Jill pulled Lance's hair when he tried to assist Hon and Van in their assault on the fallen pair. He yelped loudly as he shook the dark haired girl off him and back onto the bed, only to have her lunge on him again, forcing him down onto an advancing Van.

Riff and Vladimir rushed in to witness the fight.

"What the," Riff started.

Vladimir gave out a bored sigh. "Oh, just another Arbunkle Family fight, you become used to these little rows when you grow up with them all."

The pale haired man looked at him curiously, not sure if he meant all the male Arbunkles, or _all_ the Arbunkles.

Hazel eyes peered back as he knew the unspoken question. "Yeah, Jillian is in there somewhere too."

The men's attention was drawn back to the fiasco before them by a strangled cry, followed by a disheveled Cain trying to squeeze out between James and Lance's hips.

"I don't know about Miss Jill," Riff pulled off his jacket quickly seeing his master was being pulled back in. "But there is someone in there who I know can't fight." The man quickly dove into the dispute and grabbed his master; he half carried, half dragged the bedraggled boy from the conflict.

"Master Cain are you alright?"

Before Riff could receive an answer, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He was spun around so quickly that he didn't have time to counter the blow from Van, sending the pale haired servant flying onto a startled Mrs. Lantin.

Lance ducked under Van's arm and grabbed hold of Cain's collar. He pulled back to punch the boy when a hand grabbed his wrist. Moss green eyes turned to see the image of Jill just before her fist landed in the left one.

The girl yelped, having hurt her hand as she sent the man skittering across the floor to Vladimir.

Jill shoved Hon back into Van, yanking Cain between her and the wall; the brothers got up and regrouped, starting to advance. James ran and jumped on Van as he made the giant stumble and knock down Hon. Lance put an arm around his cousin's throat, squeezing tightly.

A shot rang out, followed by the breaking of glass.

Everyone froze, looking to the smoking pistol in Jill's hand. "RELUCTANCE, HONOR, VANITY! I SAID STOP IT!" the girl angrily shouted.

The men freed themselves of each other; breathing hard James turned to his cousins. "Are you three foxed? This is Count Hargreaves you just attacked." He spat out.

"That lousy son of a bitch broke Jillian's heart and we're not resting until we broke him!" Hon roared.

Lance wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "We'll be sending this city aristocrat back in a pine box!"

Azure eyes blazed wildly as Jill glared at her cousins. "Get out, all of you."

"What?"

The girl cocked the gun, "I just said I want everyone gone from my room."

A growing frenzy could be heard on the other side of the door by the rest of the servants. Hushed mummers and worried chatter.

Vladimir cleared his throat, "As you wish my lady." The man opened the door as he began to calm the others down and tried to disperse them all. None would move until Jill had called for Misato and Vijay, assuring them that the girl was alright.

With hatred in their eyes Mrs. Lantin and the Arbunkle brothers slowly left the room, leaving a lingering Riff and James behind.

"Miss Jill—"

"He'll live Riff, I want a word alone." The dark haired girl interjected darkly.

The man studied her closely as he gently touched her shoulder. "All right Miss Jill."

"I'll be downstairs Jillian." James called softly before following Riff out the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

The pair stood in silence for a few moments.

Jill still stood with her back to Cain as he felt his check starting to swell slightly. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his shirt sleeve, keeping his eyes on the back of Jill.

The girl pushed the gun's hammer in, handing the weapon back to the boy over her shoulder.

Cain slowly took it, replacing it in his jacket. "Ji—"

Before he could say her name, Jill had quickly turned and slapped him across his uninjured cheek.

Unshed tears glimmered in the girl's cerulean eyes. "You lousy rat." She bit off harshly.

The girl shook pushed him away when he tried to embrace her, going to her door. She pulled it open to see Vijay and Misato. "_Obāsan_, prepare a room for Count Hargreaves please. Vijay, show the count to the tea room."

Both servants bowed, "Yes."

With her directions given, Jill turned away from them all, her tears hidden from watchful eyes. "Get out Cain."

* * *

James sat across from Cain in the Tea Room, contemplating whether or not he should kill the boy. "Of all the stupid things you could have done, you go and do this! I ought to beat the hell out of you myself!"

"Get in line." Cain shot back, nursing a bruised cheek.

The brown haired man scowled, shoving aside a stray strand from his turquoise eyes. His irritation was about to hit the boiling mark when a soft knock came from the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Ukyo in an olive green kimono with two other girls in red and black kimonos.

Ukyo smiled at Cain brightly, her hair swaying loosely down her back. "Good evening Cain-sama. Jill-sama say to take care of you." The girl placed her tray down on the table. It held several objects to make tea Cain noted, but there were also a few objects the boy didn't recognize.

James smiled at the girl in the black kimono. "Yukara, did you make any of those delicious cookies?"

The girl returned the smile as she kneeled beside the man, "Yes Jamie-san." Yukara placed the tray before him.

The last girl was a little petite as her dark tresses were tied in a high ponytail; her chocolate orbs reflected a nervous uncertainty. She set the tray down and picked up a small jar of pink cream.

"Cain-sama I brought you something for your injuries." The girl dabbed some cream on her fingers and proceeded by lightly smoothing a thin layer across his cheek. The action resulted in making Cain pull back.

"Not your type Hargreaves?" James asked mockingly in-between bites of his cookie.

Cain ignored the comment taking the jar from the girl. "Thank you, Miss?"

"Kyoko."

"Miss Kyoko, but I can tend to my own wounds."

The girl nodded unaffected by his recoiling, sitting near the table. She started to set out the bandages and cotton for the boy to continue his wound tending.

Cain didn't want to upset the girl, but it just felt too intimate to have her touching him. Even if it was just to apply a salve to his injuries.

The boy frowned slightly at his train of thought.

Jill's confession had done more damage than he'd realized. He was developing a lack of desire for any woman's touch but hers. That blasted chit was going to be his complete and utter destruction.

Chartreuse eyes glanced at the jubilant James as he ate cookie after cookie, with the quiet Yukara watching excitedly at his feet.

"Good as always. Hargreaves you have to try one of these." The man said taking a pause in his eating. He tuned his attention to the girl beside him. "But I really wish you would sit up here with me Yukara."

The girl shook her head disapprovingly. "_Obāsan_ would be upset to break tra-DITION!" Yukara squeaked when James picked her up and placed on the couch beside him.

"Misato is trying to make you act British, so no more sitting on the floor." James picked up a cookie and pressed it to her lips.

Cain perked up an eyebrow, "How romantic."

A glacial glare was sent in the dark boy's direction as Yukara bit into the offered cookie.

Cain leaned back in his chair, turning all attention onto James. "So tell me James, does _Jillian_ enjoy having her servants play dress up," he waved his arm around the tea room with its mixture of British and Asian culture. "Or is this all for real?"

The man crossed his legs and placed the plate of cookies in his lap to sit more comfortably with Yukara. "Uncle William traveled the world a lot and with each trip he'd add a new member to his family."

Kyoko sat on the other side of James, grabbing a cookie shyly. The man placed a gentle hand on her head, continuing on.

"Yukara, Kyoko, and Ukyo here are sisters from Japan. The woman you met upstairs, Misato, is their grandmother."

"_Obāsan._" Ukyo corrected from the floor still making tea.

James smiled. "_Obāsan._"

"So all servants present are from foreign countries?" Cain was a bit shocked, but was slowly growing more curious.

"Foreign countries? Well, I guess it depends on your view really. I mean Ireland is my ancestral home, so it's not really foreign."

Cain rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud, some of us are only British. I want to know where Viscount Tairra found his servants."

"Well Vijay, the butler, is from India, along with his daughter Kasi. The man who opened the gate for us, Hubert, him and his wife Amelia are from Germany."

"Where Jill's great-grandmother is from, correct?"

James nodded at the boy. "Vladimir and his daughter Karina are gypsies. Uncle William found Vladimir walking the streets of France as a small child and brought him home. The family doctor you met in London took him under wing for his medical studies not long afterwards.

"Casey and Shaine are brothers from Ireland, their cousin Carra is also her; she is one of the cooks. Jennica and another maid, Gazelle, are from Italy. Lila and her friend Fatima came from some desert country south of Italy."

Ukyo slid a cup of tea to Cain. "Here Cain-sama."

The boy looked at the green liquid, he nearly lost his voice. He could think of several poisons that resembled the substance and there was no way in hell he was drinking it.

"That's all the servants." He called, stalling for time.

James shook his head. "No there is Oscar and another maid, Erica, from Greenland. But the others you haven't met. There's Kendra and her niece Kia from Africa." He paused a moment, taking the offered tea from Ukyo. "Thank you."

"Arigato," Yukara said with a smile.

James smiled back, "Arigato then." He took a long and slow sip of tea before continuing on. "Deana and Bonita are the only survivors from their tribe in Brazil; while Lance's wife Avera and her mother Caroline are from the States. You met their daughter, Nora, upstairs. Pretty far and wide, but they truly are family. All of them."

Chartreuse eyes clouded with deep thought, absorbing all the new information.

A knock sounded at the door; Kyoko quickly got up and answered it.

The door opened to reveal a woman with dark tan skin stood in a light green sari. Her light brown hair fell loosely in layers around her face. The woman focused her dark eyes on Cain in a steady glare. "The count's room is ready Kyoko, if he'll be so kind as to follow me."

"Okay Kasi."

* * *

The woman spoke not a word as she led Cain down a dark corridor to a far away room. She stopped at a closed door and pushed it open. "Your room Count."

Cain stepped in, peering around the room. It seemed safe enough he thought. Perhaps the sudden sense of dread he felt was his imagination.

He plopped down on the bed.

"Yow!" the boy yelped, jumping off the bed. He tugged down the coverlet to reveal a bed of spikes. He caught sight of a smile on Kasi's face.

Then again, maybe it wasn't his imagination.

* * *

The next day was worst. Not only had his sister barricaded herself into her room, but in the middle of the night he woke up to find snakes wrapped around his ankles. As he went down for breakfast earlier, a poisonous dart missed him by mere inches. Then the guard Hubert succeeded not only in spilling tea on him, but wine as well.

What really took the cake was when his clothes were laundered and he got them back only to find a scorpion in his pocket. Lila had called it Muki as she of course had no idea how he got there.

Of course, Cain knew better.

Out of twenty-four servants, Cain had nineteen enemies. His only allies were Misato and her granddaughters and Vladimir. Everyone else had blood on their minds and was entirely too eager to make it the boy's that was spilt.

Cain sat contemplating his situation in the late Viscount's study. He laid his head back on the hunter green sofa as he looked around the room. Just as his bedroom in the Willsting's London home, he had pictures everywhere. This time the pictures weren't just of Jill, but also pictures of her mother.

He focused on the picture of an infant Jill held by her mother. The woman looked very lovely for just having a baby it seemed. Jill's small body was held close to her mother as she was sound asleep, a ribbon on her little dark curls.

The boy traced the image with his eyes, imagining the green eyes being replaced with the brilliant azure orbs he loved seeing everyday.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, causing the boy to jump. "Come in."

Misato entered the room holding a large jar in hand. "Good evening my lord. I brought you something to help put your mind at ease."

Cain sat up straight, "What do you mean?"

"I can look at you and tell how troubled you are."

The woman put the jar down and opened it, removing several lavender and red sticks and a round holder with a flat bottom. "Burning these sticks will help."

The boy watched as the woman stuck a stick in all the small holes of the holder. She pulled out a handkerchief from the sleeve of her blue kimono and placed it under the holder.

"Why do you not hate me Misato?"

The old woman smiled as she glanced at the boy. She took out a match and struck it on the jar lid. The flame was placed to each stick as the woman blew them out one after the other. "Because you love Miss Jill."

"What do you—"

"Your love is evident from your sadness, but also because you sent her away."

Cain stared at the older woman in a state of shock. "How did you know?"

Misato fanned the smoke as she laughed slightly to herself. She pushed the holder to the table's center as she stood and sat on the couch across from Cain. "Amy Lantin told Mr. Lance and his brothers about the kidnapped child; I was in the next room cleaning. I had assumed the intrusion of your home was what made you turn Lady Jillian out and now having met you I am sure that was why.

"Unfortunately from what I learned from your steward, you choose to protect her at very vulnerable time and she didn't understand. So it hurt her instead of protect her." Misato stopped, realizing her English was slipping. "I mean—"

"I understand what you said," The boy looked at her as he inhaled the sweet scents. "But I don't understand how Jill can love me."

Cain quickly stood, beginning to pace the room.

"I mean look at me. My reputation is blacker than Satan's heart, I am obsessed when it comes to poisons," he stopped and shot the woman a sardonic smile. "And of course I am just a paragon when it comes to ignoring women and their advances. Heaven forbid that I should don the crown of King Rakehell.

"I bring nothing but trouble and sorrow for the people around me. I just don't understand."

"The heart is blind when it comes to love. It sees no reputation or obsession. It only sees the person whom it loves for what they are in the owner's eyes."

* * *

Before turning in for the night, Cain tried his sister one more time. But the child still refused to open the door.

The boy sighed as he began to walk the hall aimlessly. Nothing was turning out right. His sister refused to leave Jill and the older girl refused to speak to him. Not even to hear an explanation.

His head throbbed; he reached up and undid the top three buttons of his shirt, not caring much for propriety.

_The heart is blind when it comes to love…_

Jill loved him, but did he love her? Could he risk his heart again?

Cain stopped, resting his head against the wall behind him. He liked seeing her smile, hearing her scowl at his remarks, listening to her voice. But was that love? He never felt liked this before with any woman.

A door closing interrupted his thoughts. He spun around to see a pale figure floating down the hall.

Speechless he followed them down the hall.

The figure descended the stairs quickly as raven hair spilled out to reveal Jill.

The girl glided across the floor to the front, pulling it open a crack and slipping out into the dark night.

Cain quietly followed, making sure to keep the girl in sight.

A blast of wind hit the boy head on; the night air was chiller here than in London, to Cain's surprise. The faint light from the moon was the on source of illumination in the dark area. But watching Jill maneuver through the night proved she didn't need any light to know where she was going.

Before the boy realized it, they were in the middle of a cemetery, the Willsting family cemetery no doubt.

The girl walked to a looming building in the distance; she stopped at the heavy door and produced a key. Placing it in the lock she opened it with one twist of the wrist.

Cain ran up to the side of the building, pressing against the cold stone to stay out of sight. He edge slowly to the opening, peering around the corner.

Two stone structures stood in the middle of the floor as Jill was in between them. She placed a hand on each structure, kneeling on the cold stone beneath her feet.

"Hello mama, hello papa. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I just had to talk to somebody. I just—I just feel so lonely right now."

Her voice cracked as she sniffed, but pushed on. She turned her attention to the stone on her right, placing her cheek to the frosty surface. "Papa, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to talk to mama. This is a woman's problem."

Jill sniffed again as she looked up into the dark ceiling. "Mama, papa always used to say that I'd find a man and fall in love like you too. But…all I found was Cain, that lousy rat!"

She began to sob as Cain's chest tightened.

"I love him so much mama; yet, he doesn't love me. He doesn't even want me with him. He only came here to get back his sister Mary.

"All he does is go from one whore's bed to the next, snubbing my affections at every turn. I can't stand it anymore!"

The girl began to sob harder as she pressed a wet cheek onto the stone. "I miss you both so much. Why couldn't we have been happy here, together at Tairra? Away from the rest of England, away from—"

"Stop it Jill."

Jill spun around in surprise, finding Cain standing in the door way. The moonlight shone down on the boy making him very appealing with his unbutton shirt and wind tousled hair.

Her cheeks warmed as she turned away from him. "Get out."

Leave the girl in her present condition?

No.

The boy wasn't going anywhere until they talked. Whether she wanted to hear him or not, they were going to do so now.

He reached a hand to her, "Jill my raven."

The girl stood up, pushing him out the door and closed it behind her. She locked it before putting the key back in the folds of her cloak. She made no move to face him as she pressed both hands on the closed doorway.

"I want you to come home Jill."

"I am home."

Chartreuse eyes blazed, "Home with me."

Azure orbs met his as she slowly turned. I remember very distinctly that you told me leave _your_ home and never come back."

A breeze whipped past as the girl shivered unconsciously, trying to draw further into her cloak.

Cain didn't think as he pulled her to his body, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He pressed his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Too afraid that she would push him away forever and that he'd never see her again.

"I only did it to protect you my raven. My God woman, you were almost killed because of me!"

Azure eyes widen as the girl looked up.

Cain looked down at her, pressing her hair back from her face. "But it doesn't matter if you're with me or here. You'll always be a target."

"So you want your dutiful little pet to come back home, until you change your mind that is." Jill pushed away from him. "Never mind that she has bared her heart and soul to you. You're only interested in keeping your conscious clear you selfish bastard!"

"Jill!"

The girl ran before he could say more, leaving the boy alone to struggle back to the house.

* * *

It took Cain almost half an hour to make it back inside the house, all the while his courage building and his reserve strengthening. He calmly walked the stairs, going towards his charge's room. Failure was not an option.

He didn't bother to knock, pushing open the door to the girl's bedroom.

Chartreuse eyes landed on the dark and pale purple mass lying across the large black and magenta colored bed. Her white cape was tossed carelessly on the floor, her slippers placed aside and scattered.

Cain came to her side, "Jill." He reached down to touch her.

The girl jerked away as if he'd burned her. "Go away."

"Jill, please…" the boy desperately begged.

He was lost for words, he couldn't move. It was like he was drowning in a sea of emotion. "I'm sorry Jill. I don't know what else to say. I don't…honestly."

The boy sat beside her.

"Sorry?" Jill cried out, leaning up. She didn't look at him. "Sorry isn't good enough! This is the third time you've burned me. No! An apology is unacceptable. You never give a damn about my feelings!

"I hate you Cain! I hate—"

Jill turned to face him with a tear stained face; however, she stopped, seeing the flowing trail quickly run down Cain's cheeks.

The girl's heart broke; she reached out and cupped his cheeks, bringing him to her. "No, please don't cry Cain. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." She kissed his tears away, holding him close.

Chartreuse eyes glimmered as the couple rubbed their tear stained cheeks together. He tipped her chin back, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

Cain gently caressed her cheek, probing the sweet depths of her mouth with his tongue. He held her tightly, tracing a path up her back.

"Cain…"

He answered her with a soft sigh. "Jill, I have to be honest about my life."

It was painfully, but the boy proceeded by telling the girl every dark aspect that was his life. His unfortunate childhood to the apparent return of his father, he told her everything leaving out nothing but his nightly beatings. The memories still held too much shame that he couldn't bare to show.

At the end of his horrific tale Jill was speechless. A mixture of pain, terror, and anger lay in the depths of her cerulean eyes.

But to the boy's relief, there was no sign of pity.

"Monster." She hissed angrily, her fists tightening.

Cain embraced her lovingly. "This is why I want to protect you my pet. I never want him to hurt you."

"I won't let him hurt you again Cain. I'll kill him if he tries."

The boy smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you my pet."

They laid back together on her magenta spread, each other close. Neither were planning on leaving the other anytime soon, if ever.

After some time they both drifted of into a light slumber.

* * *

Another day was spent at Tairra as Jill enjoyed the company of her long missed cousins and extended family.

All the while the number of enemies Cain had went down only by one. Kendra had forgiven him for hurting Jill and to shoe her good will. The African woman even removed the curse she had placed on him.

One down and eighteen left to go.

Something told him it was going to be a long and tedious task. Considering that Kasi and Kia had told him in no certain terms that if he ever made their mistress cry again. They would cut off his appendages, starting with the shortest.

Fortunate for Cain, they were leaving very soon.

* * *

Two days later…

Jill sat on the sofa in the library, curled up with a book. The soft melody from the Music Room filled the air. Mary was getting quite good at the pianoforte.

The girl looked up when someone cleared their throat.

A smile went across her lips, seeing Cain. "Hello sweetheart."

The boy's heart soared at the new endearment.

He walked toward her, "I have something for you."

"What?" She put the book aside.

Cain pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a lovely bouquet of purple and black roses.

Jill gasped, taking hold of them. "Oh Cain, they're so beautiful. But I've never seen these colors before."

The boy smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I dyed them last night."

The girl laughed brightly, pure and blissful music to the boy's ears.

"That's so sweet of you Cain. Thank you." The girl stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek, but Cain had other ideas as he turned his face to capture her lips. He pulled her to him as he forced her to use his body for leverage.

Jill laughed slightly, wrapping her arms and the flowers around his neck.

The boy jumped, feeling a leaf stick him in the ear.

"Sorry."

The girl went back to sit on the couch, placing her new bouquet in an empty vase on the coffee table.

Cain took a seat beside her as the music changed. "It seems Mary has mastered a new piece to me." He pulled Jill into his embrace, "What is it called?"

She snuggled down into his warmth. "_Sonata for Piano no 14 in C-Sharp Minor, OP. 27, NO.2 'Moonlight'._" The girl smiled up at his confused look.

"Or simply put, Beethoven's '_Moonlight Sonata_'."

They smiled at one another; the couple cuddled close as they listen to the filtering music.

Riff was dusting outside the library as he caught sight of Cain and Jill.

He stopped, simply standing in the doorway. A smile crossed the pale haired man's lips as an image of a childlike Cain and Jill replaced their teenage selves.

They looked so cute that way, the man concluded.

It was an honor and his fortune to have three wonderful children such as Jill, Cain, and Mary.

They always filled his empty life with joy and laughter.

"_Haa haa…Riffy, I love you."_

Riff felt sick as he heard the small girl's voice.

"Letty?" he whispered.

End of Love Me, or Leave Me… _"Do you love me?"_

End of **Book II**: The Hargreaves Baby

_

* * *

_

**AN: **

Whew. At last I am finished. I'm sorry this chapter was so long. I got a little carried away. And I know, the full names for the Arbunkle brothers are a bit odd. But it's explained in a later chapter. Also it is very possible that Jill's father gathered his various servants, he was much older than her mother. A common trend in this time. Which I'm more set towards the year being about 1881, since Kaori Yuki never mentioned a year. None that I recall anyway. So by this time, Beethoven's sonata should have gained popularity as being known just as Moonlight Sonata.

I end the old year with the end of book two. Thank you for your comments and well wishes Tolea-String-PurpleChoco-Mage, Empress, Kage Tenshi, and Crunch Berry. My hands are still healing, but I no longer experience all the pain from the carpal tunnel like I did before. So I can't wait till they're completely healed. I also thank everyone else who has read thus far with me. Thank you to all and Happy New Year! ^-^


End file.
